Facebook Fairy Tail
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Suivez les déboires sentimentaux de nos chers mages. Attention présence de Yaoi, aussi de Yuri sans oublier des couples hétéros!  Laissez-vous embarquer, qui sait ce que ça peut donner?
1. Chapitre 01

**Lucy :** Revenue d'Edoras épuisée

Natsu et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

Natsu aime : « Lisanna est revenue »

Mirajane et tous les membres Fairy Tail aiment ça.

Happy aime : « Draguer la personne qu'on aime est compliqué »

Levy et 30 autres personnes aiment ça.

Gray à ajouter dans ses activités : « Se déshabille en public sans honte »

Natsu et 26 autres personnes aiment ça.

Natsu aime « Les incendies »

**Gray :** Pyromane !

Lucy et 40 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Natsu :** Non à manger gratos !

Gajil aime « Le ferrailleur »

**Wendy :** Mais vous êtes des goinfres !

Toute la guilde sauf les concernés aiment ça.

Lisanna a ajouté à ses activités « Embêter Natsu »

Gray et 25 autres personnes aiment ça.

Erza aime « Armures »

Hibiki et 18 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Lucy :** Compte-les Gérard

**Erza :** T'en oublie Lucy !

Toute la guilde aime ça.

Carla aime : « Exceeds »

Happy et 34 autres personnes aiment ça.

Kana aime : « Alcool »

**Makarov :** Sans blague !

Toute la guilde aime ça.

Lucy aime : « Esprits célestes »

Luxus a ajouté à son profil « Exilé de la guilde »

**Lisanna :** Depuis quand ?

**Luxus :** Un moment déjà.

**Lisanna :** Je te plains.

Fried et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

Lily aime « Epées »

Gajil, Erza et 30 autres personnes aiment ça.

Gajil aime « Mon chat est fort »

Wendy et Natsu aiment ça.

Lucy aime « Des gens squattent chez moi sans me payer un Jewel »

Levy et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

Natsu aime « Ninja ! »

Happy et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

Lucy et Levy ont ajoutés à leurs centres d'intérêts « Lecture » et « Ecrire son propre livre »

Erza et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

Natsu, Wendy et Gajil aiment « J'ai été élevé par un dragon »

Lucy aime « Se relaxer dans son bain »

Toutes les filles de Fairy tail aiment ça

Juvia aime « Adorer la personne qu'on aime par-dessus tout »

Mirajane et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Gray :** ça fait peur !

**Juvia :** Gray-sama !

**Gray :** Au secours !

Natsu et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.

Natsu aime « Les moyens de transport me donne mal au cœur »

Lucy Et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.

Carla aime « Un mec me colle, c'est casse-couille mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est mignon »

**Happy :** Merci Carla.

**Carla :** Crie pas victoire trop tôt, je t'aime pas !

**Wendy :** J'en suis pas si sûre…

Natsu et 20 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Carla :** Traitresse !

**Wendy :** Non honnête !

Erza et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

Happy aime « Poissons »

Natsu et Gray aiment « Kya ! »

Erza aime « Je rapporte des souvenirs de mes missions »

**Makarov :** Faudrait que tu arrêtes, non ?

**Erza :** Non ! Les gens me les donnent je ne peux refuser.

**Makarov :** Où tu stock tout ça ?

**Erza :** C'est un secret !

Lucy et 13 autres personnes aiment ça.

Je sais c'est court mais bon, les idées venaient plus. Une petite review pour me faire plaisir (et me motiver à écrire la suite XD)


	2. Chapitre 02

Voici la suite mes amis !

Natsu Dragneel a ajouté à ses activités « vole avec mon chat »

Wendy Marvel et Gajil Redfox aime ça.

**Happy :** On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui le transportez.

Carla aime ça.

**Lucy :** Natsu tu as pris du poids ?

**Happy :** Je crois qu'il est encore plus léger que toi Lucy !

Natsu Dragneel aime ça.

**Lucy :** Je vais le tuer !

Eza Scarlet et 16 personnes aiment ça.

Lucy Heartfilia aime « Shopping avec mes amies »

**Erza :** Faudra se refaire ça un autre jour les filles

**Levy :** Quand tu veux

**Erza :** Faites pas ça sans moi où je vous tue !

Natsu Dragneel et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Lucy :** J'ai peur !

**Wendy :** Dites la prochaine fois, je pourrai venir ?

**Erza :** Bien sur !

**Wendy :** Merci Erza !

**Erza :** De rien

**Happy :** Passe au plan B

**Natsu :** Quel plan ?

**Lucy :** Tu es bête ou aveugle ?

**Gray :** Je pense que c'est un idiot !

Lucy Heartfilia et 11 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Carla :** Essaye toujours tu y arriveras jamais Happy.

**Wendy :** Continue Happy depuis Edoras elle a changé de comportement avec toi.

**Happy :** Ah bon ?

**Wendy :** Tu n'a pas vu qu'elle était plus douce ?

**Happy :** Si mais je croyais c'était moi que me faisais des films…

**Carla :** Wendy je te parle plus.

**Wendy :** Carla non ! Désolée mais je dis que la vérité.

**Carla :** Tait-toi !

Gajil Redfox a ajouté à ses activités « Protéger la bibliothécaire de son cœur »

Levy Mac Garden aime ça.

**Lucy :** Vous êtes ensemble ?

**Levy :** Pas encore … Pour l'instant il me voit comme une grande amie protéger

**Erza :** Ces hommes !

Toutes les filles de la guilde aiment ça.

**Lucy :** Je te souhaite bonne merde mon amie !

**Levy :** Merci Lucy chérie

**Gajil :** Hey doucement !

**Levy :** O/O

**Gajil :** Tu as de la fièvre ?

**Erza :** Je vais te baffer jusqu'à ce tu comprennes

Natsu Dragneel et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Levy :** Ne l'abime pas trop

**Erza :** Pas de soucis copine

**Levy :** Merci

Erza Scarlet aime « Faire comprendre aux hommes par la douleur » et « Douce avec les filles mais dangereuse avec les hommes »

**Natsu :** Au secours ! Furie en liberté !

**Erza :** Et un de plus dans ma liste.

Makarov et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Gray :** Les pauvres !

**Erza :** Un qui a compris

**Gray :** Merci Titania !

Levy Mac Garden a ajouté à ses activités « Soigner un Dragon Slayer »

Gajil et 35 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Natsu :** Tu me soigneras après

**Gajil :** Non !

**Natsu :** Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai demandé Gajil

**Levy :** De toute façon, la réponse est la même.

**Natsu :** Pourquoi ?

**Erza :** Vais lui passer un autre savon.

**Nasu :** Kya !

Gray Fullbuster et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.

Natsu Dragneel a ajouté à ses activités « Recherche un médecin au bon cœur »

**Gray :** Tu veux de la glace pour calmer ta douleur ?

**Natsu :** Jamais pervers.

**Gray :** Moi qui voulait être gentil avec toi..

**Natsu :** Toi gentil ?

**Erza :** Un de plus. Décidément tu les cumules Natsu…

**Natsu :** D'accord Gray !

**Erza :** Ah tu vois quand tu veux…

**Gray :** Ice make ! Tiens mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps avec un Dragon Slayer de feu…

**Natsu :** Merci

Happy et Carla sont maintenant « En couple »

**Lucy :** Félicitations

**Happy :** Merci !

**Carla :** C'est pas parce qu'on est couple que tu feras ce que tu veux !

Erza Scarlet et 16 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Erza :** Voila une femme qui porte la culotte !

**Gray :** Natsu n'écris pas ce que tu penses, ma magie n'est pas infinie tu sais ?

**Natsu :** Aye !

**Gray :** C'est brave bête

**Natsu :** Hey je ne suis pas un animal

**Gray :** Non, pire : un homme des cavernes.

**Natsu :** Pars bouder de son coin.

**Gray :** Petite nature.

**Natsu : **Tu me cherches ?

**Gray :** Non puisque tu es là !

Natsu Dragneel a passé son statut de « célibataire » à « c'est compliqué »

**Gray :** Excuse-moi Natsu

**Wendy :** Allez je vais soigner tes blessures correctement.

**Natsu :** Merci

**Gray :** Bon je m'en vais moi.

Gray Fullbuster a passé son statut de « hétéro » à « Homosexuel »

**Lucy :** Depuis quand Gray ?

**Gray :** J'y réfléchissais depuis un moment en fait.

**Erza :** Enfin !

**Lucy :** Tu le savais ?

**Erza :** Non j'avais juste une intuition.

**Lucy :** Ah ok.

Bon les amis je vous laisse là (je sais c'est encore trop court), vos encouragement m'ont aider à avancé plus vite ^^

Alors si vous voulez que je continue laissez une petite reviews ça embellit ma journée et fais apparaitre les chapitre plus vite (vous aussi vous êtes des mages)

Sur ce à la prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 03

Encore une suite les reviews ça motive !

Levy mac Garden a ajoutés à ses activités « Joue avec le chat de son garde du corps »

**Gajil :** Pauvre Lily

**Lily :** Maître je suis un homme, j'accède aux demandes de ces demoiselles.

**Levy :** Merci Lily

**Gajil :** … Non rien

Panther Lily et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Gajil :** Dis, depuis quand je suis garde du corps ?

**Levy :** Euh…

**Erza :** Tu es coincé du bulbe ma parole…

Natsu Dragneel et 15 autres personnes aiment ça

**Levy :** Toi tu n'es pas mieux !

Gray Fullbuster et 11 autres aiment ça

Erza Scarlet a ajouté à ses activités « Théâtre »

Gray fullbuster aime « J'aime un hétéro, que faire ? »

**Erza **: Qui est l'heureux élu ?

**Gray :** O/O Je ne le dirai pas.

**Erza :** Et si je te torturais ?

Lucy Heartfillia et 30 autres personnes aiment ça

**Gray :** Non ça je te dis en privé, ok ?

**Erza :** Ok !

Happy a ajoutés à ses activités « Jouer les entremetteurs »

**Carla :** Les humains sont si coincés…

**Wendy :** Tu peux parler ! Tu n'as pas encore embrassé Happy ! Le pauvre…

Erza Scarlet et 16 autres personnes aiment ça

**Erza : **Je t'admire de plus en plus Wendy.

**Wendy :** Merci Erza !

**Happy : **Je suis tellement heureux que je vais aider les autres à trouver le même bonheur que je vis

**Carla :** Merci Happy

**Happy :** Carla ! (la serre des ses bras)

**Lucy :** Bien joué Happy

**Carla :** Pas en public, voyons !

**Wendy :** Comme je le disais…

Lucy Heartfillia et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.

Natsu Dragneel est désormais « en couple » avec Lisanna

**Erza :** Félicitation grand fou !

**Gray :** Tu n'as pas trainer dis donc !

Lucy Heartfillia et 13 autres personnes aiment ça

**Natsu :** Lisanna m'avait tellement manqué…

**Lucy :** Contente pour toi !

Gray Fullbuster aime « J'ai une confidente à qui tout confier sans crainte »

Erza Scarlet et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Lucy :** Erza est digne de confiance ! Dis Gray tu sais que tu peux venir à prochaine séance shopping ?

**Erza :** Quelle bonne idée Lucy ! Ça lui fera oublier que son bien aimé est déjà pris…

**Wendy :** Ne m'oubliez pas les filles !

**Erza :** Ca, pas de soucis !

**Levy :** Par contre ça sera sans moi les filles…

**Erza :** Tu passe enfin à l'offensive !

Lucy Heatfillia et 15 autres personnes aiment ça

Levy Macgarden a ajouté à ses activités « Drague un homme aussi froid que l'acier »

Erza Scarlet et 16 autres personnes aiment ça

Panther Lily a ajouté à ses activités « Jouer les entremetteur »

**Happy :** Toi aussi Lily ?

**Lily :** Je n'aime pas voir Levy malheureuse à cause de mon maître.

Happy et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Gajil :** Je ne tomberai jamais amoureux mouhaha !

**Lucy :** Celui qui rit de l'amour en pleura.

Levy Mac Garden et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Erza :** Des paroles censées ! Dans mes bras, copine !

**Lucy :** Kya !

**Carla :** La pauvre –'

**Levy :** Erza tu as des tendances lesbiennes !

**Erza :** Tu as de la chance que je ne frappe pas les filles Levy.

**Gérard :** est sorti de prison et a hâte de revoir Erza

Lucy Heartfillia et 11 autres personnes aiment ça

**Erza :** Gérard ! (lui saute dans les bras)

**Happy :** C'est mignon !

**Lucy :** C'est lequel celui là ? Je m'y retrouve plus Erza !

**Erza :** Celui qui était en taule tiens !

**Lucy :** Ah ouais qu'est que je peux être bête des fois…

Natsu Dragneel et 6 autres personnes aiment ça

**Erza :** Tu as de la chance que je sois contente de retrouver Gérard, sinon t'aurais eu un sacré savon !

**Gérard :** Erza, ma puce, je voudrais bien que tu arrêtes de frapper les hommes…

**Erza :** Mais Gérard…

**Gérard :** Boude

**Erza :**….OK !

**Gérard :** Ah tu vois !

Erza Scarlet est désormais « en couple » avec Gérard et « c'est compliqué »

Natsu Dragneel aime « Ma relation de couple est simple »

**Gajil :** Content pour toi !

**Happy :** Il ne forme pas un si beau couple que ça.

**Carla :** Happy !

**Wendy :** Je pense aussi.

**Carla :** Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

**Wendy :** Par rapport à Gérard et Erza qui sont mignons tout plein !

**Gray :** La virée shopping est suspendue alors ?

**Erza :** Oh que non ! J'ai dis à Gérard que tu étais amoureux d'un hétéro sans citer son nom bien sur, il comprend et m'aidera, à sa manière, pour l'aider à conquérir son cœur.

**Gray :** Il a deviné celui qui a volé mon cœur ?

**Erza :** Il est malin mon amoureux, que crois-tu ?

**Gérard :** Je viens à la séance de shopping mais Erza chérie m'a promis de me rapporter un souvenir. De mon coté j'irai voir pour ton âme sœur.

**Wendy :** C'est si romantique !

**Happy :** Compte sur nous

**Carla :** Je suppose que moi aussi - .-'

**Lucy :** Oh j'ai trop hâte les filles ! Et Gray !

**Gray :** je crains le pire….

Bon voila un nouveau chap (c'est encore court ! Un jour je ferai un chapitre long !)

Pour la séance shopping rendez-vous le chapitre prochain (non je ne dirais pas qui est l'homme qui fait chavirer le cœur de Gray même si certaines ont devinés))

Utilisez encore votre magie et faites apparaitre un nouveau chapitre grâce à une reviews (l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi, sera guérie de sa flemmardise XD)


	4. Chapitre 04

Décidément je les enchaine ! Sur ce… Bonne lecture

Erza Scarlet a ajouté à ses activités « Fais son possible pour que son homme n'aille plus en prison »

Gérard et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Natsu :** Enfin je pourrais faire ce que je veux !

**Wendy :** Vais le frapper à ta place.

**Erza :** Merci Wendy

**Carla :** Ma maîtresse change…

**Happy :** Ne t'inquiète pas Carla (lui donne un baiser sur la joue)

Erza Scarlet et 34 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Lucy :** Nice !

**Carla :** Happy !

**Happy :** Au secours !

**Carla :** Happy, merci

**Happy :** Quoi ?

**Wendy :** Enfin !

**Lucy :** Alléluia !

**Erza :** Amen !

**Natsu :** C'est quoi cette ambiance église ?

**Lisanna :** Tait-toi Choupinet

**Natsu :** Oui mon doudou.

**Gérard :** Ils arriveraient presque à me dégouter…

**Erza :** T'en es si sûr ?

**Gérard :** Plus maintenant…

**Levy :** C'est mignon ça !

**Wendy :** Bon Carla je te laisse je vais faire du shopping. Je compte sur toi !

**Lucy :** Happy prends encore les devants je te soutiens !

**Happy :** Pour une fois que ce n'est pas l'inverse !

**Lucy :** Dis encore que je suis lourde je t'envoie une pêche en pleine face.

Erza Scarlet et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

Gray Fullbuster aime « Shopping détente avec des amies qui me comprennent »

**Erza :** Tu verrais les robes que j'ai acheté Gérard…

**Gérard :** J'ai dans l'idée que les verrais dans pas longtemps. Mais j'espère que tu n'as pas abusé.

**Erza :** Je t'ai remmené ça

Gérard aime « la veste achetée par ma petite amie »

Lucy Heartfillia et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Wendy :** J'ai de nouveau rubans et de nouvelles tenues

**Gray :** Merci les filles !

**Erza :** De rien

**Lucy :** On va t'aider avec ton hétéro Gray, qu'il le veille ou non !

**Gray :** Encore merci !

**Levy :** Vais me suicider

**Lucy :** Non ! Levy ne fait pas ça !

**Gajil :** Mais qu'est ce qui te prend

**Lucy :** Vais le baffer, quelque chose de beau…

Erza Scarlet et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Gajil :** J'ai compris ! Tu as un mois pour me faire tomber amoureux, passé ce délai je passerai à autre chose Levy !

**Levy :** Ok !

**Erza :** Tu as de la chance Maudit Punk !

**Natsu :** Punk ! Mdr

Gajil Redfox est désormais « en couple » avec Levy Mac Garden

**Levy :** J'ai un mois, j'y arriverai courage !

**Lucy :** Bonne merde !

**Erza :** J'aurai dis pas mieux !

**Gray :** Ces dragon slayer (sans te vexer Wendy !)

**Wendy :** Pas de problème !

Natsu Dragneel est passé de « en couple » à « célibataire »

**Lucy :** Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

**Natsu :** Lisanna et moi nous nous sommes rendus compte que si on est sorti ensemble c'était parce qu'on ce n'étais pas vu depuis longtemps, alors qu'on se considère plus comme un frère et une sœur.

**Gérard :** C'est cool ça.

**Natsu :** Pas trop triste Lisanna ?

**Lisanna :** Non ! En fait je crois que je suis lesbienne…

**Mirajane :** Quoi ?

**Gray :** Je compatis Lisanna

**Lisanna :** Merci Gray !

**Lucy : **J'aime trop mes nouvelles bottes !

**Gray :** Merci de m'avoir conseillé ce bouquin Lucy

Levy Mac Garden et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Natsu :** Tu lis Gray ? Depuis Quand ?

**Gray : **Ca fait un bail que je sais lire Natsu !

Makarov aime « J'ai des soucis. C'est quand que je prends ma retraite moi ! »

Lucy Heartfillia aime « Coiffeur pro Cancer ! »

Toutes les filles de Fairy Tail aiment ça.

**Erza :** Dis te le prêtera !

**Lucy :** Ok ! Il est libre samedi.

**Wendy :** Moi aussi !

**Lucy :** Je vais lui faire une liste.

Lucy Heartfillia aime « Mon chien est bizarre mais je l'adore »

Mirajane et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

Erza Scarlet « On laisse tranquille mon petit ami où il y aura de la chair de poulet au diner demain »

Wendy Marvell et 13 autres aiment ça.

**Gérard :** Calme-toi (lui caresse son visage)

**Erza :** O/O

Natsu Dragneel est passé de « Hétéro » à « Bi »

**Erza :** Bonne nouvelle hein !

**Lucy :** Ouais

**Wendy :** Il y en a un qui doit sauter de joie…

**Gray :** ….Les filles !

**Lucy :** Gray est tout rouge !

**Gray :** Non pas vrai.

**Lucy :** Je le sais puisque tu squattes mon salon…

**Gray :** Mais ton canapé est si confortable !

Happy et 7 autres aiment ça.

**Natsu :** De quoi vous parler ?

**Erza :** Je peux G ?

**Gérard :** Ok !

**Erza :** Merci (l'embrasse et s'en va passer un savon mérité à Natsu)

**Gérard :** Elle est si belle et si forte Ma Erza…

**Natsu :** Forte je confirme. Je suis plein de bosses ! Wendy tu me soignes ?

**Wendy :** Non

**Natsu :** Pourquoi ?

**Wendy :** Les filles savent pourquoi (auteur : pourquoi je pense à la pub Jupiler ? T.T)

**Lucy : **Je pars en mission avec Wendy

**Wendy : **Faisons de notre mieux

**Lucy :** Heureusement les filles et Gray on s'est achetés des Smartphones tout neuf !

**Erza :** Chacun de couleur différente

**Natsu :** Il est couleur le tien Gray ?

**Gray :** Peut-être je te le dirai un jour.

**Erza :** J'ai un plan les filles !

**Levy :** Je pars à la mer avec Gajil souhaitez moi bonne merde les filles !

**Erza :** Tu es super en maillot Levy

**Lucy :** N'oublie pas le bikini acheté l'autre fois !

**Levy :** Il est dans la valise !

**Gajil :** Ne traine pas Levy !

**Levy :** Je vous contacterai à l'arrivée les filles ! A++

**Wendy :** La pauvre, Aller courage Levy !

Kana Alberona a rejoint le groupe « Les alcooliques anonymes »

**Lucy :** Enfin tu te soignes !

**Kana :** J'essaye Lu-chan…

**Erza :** Bonne merde !

**Gérard :** Ca devenait problématique Kana !

**Erza :** G, on ne dit pas ça à une alcoolique qui essaie d'arrêter

**Gérard :** Tu as raison, je m'excuse.

**Erza :** T'est pardonné (lui fais un gros câlin)

Voila encore un chapitre (ça y est j'ai dépassé les mille mots vive moi !) J'espère qui vous a plus

En panne d'inspiration pour l'instant peut-être qu'une reviews remplira mon réservoir d'idées sur ce je vous laisse encore l'auteur complètement cinglée.

PS : Petite pub sans intérêt : j'ai écris d'autres textes, n'hésitez pas à les lire et à laisser des reviews

Merci d'avance


	5. Chapitre 05

Et de cinq ! XD reviewés chers amis ça paie, la preuve ici même.

Lucy Heratfillia aime « porte clé »

Loki leo et les autres esprits aiment ça.

**Natsu :** Montre tel mec !

**Gray :** Non ! -/-

**Natsu :** Mais quelque chose sur toi Gray

**Lucy :** Nice Gray

**Natsu :** Lucy tu es malade ?

**Lucy :** Non ! La preuve…

Lucy Heartfillia vient créer le groupe « Venir en aide à Gray ! » Et y a ajouté Erza Scarlet et 5 autres personnes.

**Erza :** Merci Lucy !

**Lucy :** C'est un groupe est fermé bien sur ^^

**Mirajane :** Et moi alors ?

**Lucy :** Tu risquerai de dire tout à la personne concerné.

**Wendy :** On risquerait de brusquer ce pauvre biquet

Wendy Marvell aime « Je ne suis pas perverse mais yaoiste » (c'est une page qui existe vraiment XD)

Erza Scarlet et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Wendy :** Imagine Gray avec son bien aimé *bave*

**Gray :** Hey !

**Lucy :** Pareil !

**Gray :** Les filles !

**Natsu :** Quoi qu'est qui ce passe

**Erza :** Natsu couché !

**Natsu :** Aye !

**Erza :** Brave bête

**Gérard :** Fier de sa petite amie

**Erza :** Me … Merci !

**Gérard :** Mais de rien !

**Levy :** Opération séduction phase un ! J'ai mis mon Bikini et Gajil m'a dit qu'il m'allait bien.

**Lucy :** Celui de la dernière fois ?

**Levy :** Non un autre

**Erza :** Met le nouveau c'est le succès assuré

**Gérard :** Erza chérie tu viens diner ?

**Erza :** Bon Levy bonne merde ! J'arrive G

**Wendy :** Ils sont choux

**Happy :** Aye !

**Levy :** Tient Happy t'es là ! Comment ça avance avec Carla ?

**Happy :** Maintenant elle veut bien que je la câline en public ! Et j'ai presque réussi à l'embrasser sur la bouche ! Plus quelques millimètres et j'y arriverai !

**Carla :** Happy tu me gène -/-

**Wendy :** Voyons Carla !

Natsu Dragneel a ajouté à ses activités « Essayer de deviner la couleur d'un Smartphone »

**Gray :** Natsu !

**Natsu :** Allez montre ! Je te montre le mien !

**Gray :** Je sais déjà de quelle couleur est le tien Natsu !

**Natsu :** Ah bon O.O

**Gray :** Tu es si prévisible…

**Erza :** Gray !

Lucy Heartfillia et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Gray :** C'est plus fort que moi Erza c'est un crétin !

**Wendy :** Tu n'y arriveras jamais ainsi Gray !

**Gray :** Devinez la couleur de son tel !

**Erza :** Noir !

**Gray :** Ding dong bonne réponse

**Lucy :** Il a encore voulu le bouffer

**Natsu :** Euh…

**Erza :** Mange au resto avec son petit copain dans une robe qui le fait baver.

**Gérard :** Moi aussi j'ai un nouveau Smartphone !

**Erza :** Mais G, avoue qu'elle t'a estomaqué ma robe !

**Gérard :** Cette robe bleu nuit est si sexy !

**Wendy :** Gérard je sais à quoi tu penses !

**Gérard :** Vas- y dis que je rigole.

**Wendy :** Tu penses à ce qu'elle a en dessous !

**Gérard :** Non !

**Erza :** Menteur ! Je te vois rougir derrière la carte !

**Wendy :** J'en connais qui va beaucoup dormir ce soir !

**Lucy :** Wendy, voyons est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que dis ?

**Wendy :** Oui et Alors ?

**Carla :** Happy

**Happy :** Oui Carla

**Carla :** Je te laisse faut que je dois raisonner ma maîtresse

**Happy :** Pas soucis !

**Carla :** Merci !

**Happy :** O/O yatta !

**Erza :** Felicitation Happy ! Bon mon loup et moi on mange a+

**Kana :** mon parrain des AA est trop beau !

**Makarov :** L'une des règles des AA l'interdit !

**Kana :** toute façon il m'a dit qu'il était gay.

**Wendy :** C'est qui ?

**Kana :** J'ai oublié son nom

**Wendy :** La prochaine fois te me le dira promis Kana

**Kana :** Ok !

**Natsu :** Pars en mission en train : galère !

**Erza :** Je t'assomme ?

**Natsu :** Non !

**Natsu :** En plus personne ne veut venir avec moi !

**Erza :** Gray !

**Gray :** Oui ?

**Erza :** Va avec lui !

**Natsu :** Pourquoi je dois partir avec cet exhibitionniste ?

**Lucy :** Wow il a appris un mot

**Erza :** Et sais l'écrire !

Lucy Heartfilllia et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Erza :** C'est ça ou tu es tout seul ! Toute façon ne discute pas ! Obéis !

**Natsu :** Et pourquoi tu ne rouspètes pas Gray ?

**Gray :** Je sais déjà quel sont ses arguments pour moi donc je ne discute pas.

**Gérard :** Je plains nos enfants !

**Erza :** G on n'a jamais parlé de ça

**Gérard :** Je commence à y penser mon Erza !

**Lucy :** Vous ne trainez pas vous !

**Erza :** Elle raison Lucy, Il faudrait en discuter avant d'y penser G

**Gérard :** Ok mon Erza même si ce n'est pas avant des années, je suis prêt à attendre pour voir nos enfants courir sur le parquet !

**Levy :** J'ai mon bikini de la dernière fois !

**Wendy :** Quelle a été sa réaction ?

**Levy :** Il est tombé dans les pommes c'est bon signe, hein les filles ?

**Erza :** Très !

**Levy :** Dommage on revient bientôt à guilde mais j'ai hâte de vous revoir les filles et d'expliquer en détails ce que j'ai fait, sans craindre que Gajil me dise un truc du genre « Levy, si tu dis quoi que ce soit sur ce que je pense, je te fais piercing à un endroit très douloureux ! »

**Lucy :** Pauvre Levy !

**Carla :** Je ne te fais pas dire

**Erza :** J'avais dis succès garanti

**Wendy :** Pareil que toi et ta robe !

**Gray :** Natsu s'est endormi sur mes jambes ! Il est trop chou ! Je n'ose pas trop le toucher j'ai peur qu'il se réveille que faire ?

**Erza :** Mais qu'est que tu attends pour lui dire, aussi ? Tu deviens aussi coincé du bulbe que lui !

**Gray :** Arg Erza c'est méchant ça…

**Wendy :** Bah cette mission c'est l'occas' rêvée, n'hésite pas Gray, Fonce !

**Erza :** Pour l'instant profite de son air endormi pour prendre des photos !

**Gray :** Bonne idée !

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Fan de FT :** La j'ai plus qu'un chapitre mais toi à jour gars !

**Shadow :** Merci pour ta reviews je suis flattée.

**Toki-kun :** C'est peut-être pas réaliste que Gray fasse du shopping mais c'était pour remonter son moral ! Mais c'est vrai un mec dans une séance shopping c'est comme Tintin sans Milou trop bizarre (je sais j'ai des référence de merde !)

**Hikaru :** ça avance petit à petit pour ces deux couples chaque chose en son temps

Pour ceux qui sont inscrits je réponds personnellement ça permet de vous parler de auteur à lecteur directement !

Un chapitre de bouclé je suis vidée ! Il ne fait pas beau chez moi apporter moi le soleil avec vos petites reviews (même si c'est pour critiquer)

à bientôt Haru !


	6. Chapitre 06

Le sixième chapitre !

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bien sur !

**Lucy :** Notre mission avec Wendy, c' est dans un Osen

**Wendy :** Bain à volonté ouais !

**Erza :** N'oubliez que vous êtes là pour travailler pas pour vous détendre les filles.

**Lucy :** Aye !

Happy et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

Gray Fullbuster à créer l'album « Natsu Endormi » dans le groupe « On aide tous Gray ! » et y a ajouté 10 photos.

Tous les membres du groupe aiment ça.

**Lucy :** Trop Kawai !

**Gray :** ^^

**Levy :** Je me suis fait draguer sur la plage, Gajil est intervenu et il a dit : « Tu ne touches pas à ma petite amie ! » Je suis heureuse mais je sais que j'ai encore du chemin pour qu'il m'aime.

**Lucy :** Il est jaloux XD

**Erza :** T'y est presque Levy

**Happy :** Courage !

**Gray :** Ces Dragons Slayers !

Erza Scarlet et 14 autres personnes aiment ça

**Natsu :** Ne me compare pas au punk

**Gajil :** Je suis meilleur que toi Natsu !

**Natsu :** Ah ouais ?

**Gray :** Natsu si tu veux te battre avec lui, tu devras encore prendre le train !

**Natsu :** Oh non ! J'en suis déjà malade…

**Gray :** Je vois ça tu es tout vert

**Natsu :** Notre mission : retrouver un trésor pirate, cool !

**Gray :** Ca promet !

Gérard Fernandez et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Natsu :** C'est cool : qui dit pirate dis de l'or !

**Gray :** Pas forcément, et arrête ton délire pirate et au boulot !

**Natsu :** Moussaillon ! Allons, en avant toute !

**Gray : **OMG !

**Lucy :** Courage Gray !

**Erza :** Je suis de tout cœur avec toi

**Wendy :** Je compatis…

Gray Fullbuster à publié dans le groupe « On aide tous Gray ! » Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux d'un imbécile pareil ?

**Lucy :** Il est beau, endormi !

**Gray :** Ouais pas faux.

**Wendy :** Il ne recule devant aucun obstacle !

**Gray :** Même si c'est dangereux à chaque fois, j'ai peur moi !

**Lucy :** Il est incapable de réfléchir, tu sais bien Gray !

**Gray :** Oh lala s'il était moins mignon, j'aurais déjà quelqu'un.

**Gérard :** Encore courage Gray !

**Erza :** Je suppose que tu lui as pas encore dis hein ?

**Gray :** Bonne réponse !

**Happy :** Vas-y Gray, lance-toi ! Moi je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait n'est-ce pas Carla ?

**Carla :** O…Oui.

**Levy :** Sur le chemin du retour, il dévisage tout les mecs qui passent ou alors il est encore énervé avec Natsu ou il est jaloux.

**Gajil :** Je suis encore fâché.

Erza Scarlet a créé le groupe « Levy opération séduction ! » et y ajouté 8 personnes.

**Erza :** Voila Levy ici tu peux tout dire sans que Gajil le voit !

**Levy :** Merci !

**Gray :** Tu pouvais aussi modifier le groupe d'aide pour moi.

**Erza :** Chaque problème son groupe Gray !

**Gray :** J'ai rien dit alors.

**Wendy :** Levy tu as pensé à faire des photos ?

**Levy :** Oui !

**Lucy :** Publie-les ici !

Levy Mac Garden a crée l'album « Gajil » et y a ajouté 6 photos.

**Wendy :** Toujours aussi gothique !

**Lucy :** Je suppose que ça fait son charme…

Makarov aime « Le calme avant la tempête »

Mirajane et 45 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Makarov :** Il y a beaucoup de choses qui se passent en peu de temps. Mon cœur va-t-il résister à ces épreuves ?

**Erza :** Vais calmer ces malotrus.

**Gérard :** Pas la peine, ma Erza

**Erza :** Quoi, tu vas leur faire la morale à ma place ?

**Gérard :** Tu oublies que je peux être effrayant parfois.

**Erza :** Après le regard que tu m'as fait j'en douterai plus…

Erza Scarlet aime « Le regard effrayant de mon copain »

Gérard Fernandez et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Mirajane :** Quand il a débarqué à la guilde avec ces yeux-là je me suis planqué derrière le bar !

**Erza :** Bien joué G pour effrayer Mira il en faut !

**Gérard :** Merci !

**Natsu :** Première fouille infructueuse, Gray s'est promené tout le temps en torse nu. Je suis presque jaloux du nombre de mecs et de filles qui l'ont maté. Et moi alors ?

**Erza :** Presque jaloux, tu as vu ça Gray ?

**Gray :** Ouais. Je sais pas comment le prendre.

**Lucy :** Un compliment !

**Gray :** Je ne le mérite pas ça.

**Natsu :** Attends que je me promène torse nu demain, on verra qui les gens regarderons le plus !

**Gray :** Je relève le défi !

Erza Scarlet a publié dans le groupe « On aide tous Gray » : Gray a réussi ! Natsu va se promener torse nu devant lui !

**Lucy :** Bien joué Gray !

**Wendy :** N'oublie de le photographier !

**Gray :** Je vais essayer discrètement. Alors Levy tu es déjà dans le train de retour ?

**Levy :** Je suis déjà dans ma chambre au pensionnat, même ! (pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'oav Levy loge à la pension de la guilde c'est seulement pour les filles !)

**Lucy :** Erza est surement encore en train de chercher un logement décent à Gérard, il peut ne pas squatter la chambre d'Erza à la pension.

**Levy :** Et l'hôtel ça coûte cher !

**Lucy :** Je sens qu'Erza va habiter chez lui dès qu'elle aura trouvé…

**Wendy :** Et toi happy tu peux venir quand tu veux pour Carla !

**Happy :** Je sais !

**Carla :** L'appartement de Lucy est confortable.

**Lucy :** Des squatteurs encore ! Bon s'ils n'y a qu'eux deux ça va !

**Happy :** Merci Lu-chan !

**Levy :** Hey c'est moi qui l'appelle comme ça !

**Happy :** Désolé !

**Erza :** Je reviens au pensionnat et je dors ! Bonne nuit les filles !

**Lucy :** Bonne nuit !

Lucy Heartfillia aime « Je ne suis pas paresseuse c'est mon lit qui est possessif » (il y a une page presque pareille qui existe je crois)

Wendy Marvel et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Lucy :** J'ai une flemme pas possible

**Happy :** J'ai vu ça, tu as failli m'écraser !

**Carla :** Et moi avec !

**Happy :** Ca va Carla ?

**Charles :** Oui !

**Lucy :** Sorry..

Natsu Dragneel aime « Réveiller les endormis »

**Gray :** Mon rêve était si beau !

**Erza :** Il a continué un peu un réveil non ?

**Gray :** Oui mais j'ai vite déchanté…

**Natsu :** On a du boulot plus un pari aujourd'hui !

**Gray :** Comme si j'allais oublier !

Réponse à la review de Hikaru

Erza et Gérard ne vont pas avoir des enfants dans l'immédiat donc ne tracasse pas )

Bon voila un chapitre de bouclé, j'espère qui vont a plu. Mettre une reviews ne coute rien mais elle donne de l'espoir à l'auteur et cet espoir le ou la fait avancer plus vite (je posterai un peu moins vite ne m'en veuillez pas les amis mais je commence une formation qui prend pas mal de mon temps et de mon énergie alors excusez-moi cher lecteur).Sur ce a+ L'auteure flemmarde Haru ~


	7. Chapitre 07

Vous l'avez attendu celui-là!

Bon toujours le même bla bla gros souci technique avec mon pc plus ma formation plus ordi familial lent ça donne une auteur qui oublie ces lecteurs. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... Les parenthèses sont mes pensées pas très utiles!

**Natsu:** Que le défi commence !

**Lucy:** Srip-tease XD

Gray Fullbuster et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Gray :** Heu Natsu il faudrait pas un juge ?

**Natsu:** Ouais tu pourrais tricher Gray.

Gray Fullbuster aime "Un gars qui cherche un juge ou arbitre"

Erza Scarlet et 16 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Natsu:** J'ai trouvé!

**Gray:** Quoi ce vieux qui a l'air si bizarre ?

**Natsu:** Ouais il est un peu étrange mais il a un nom! Hein Zachi? (Sahez que Zachi est perso inventé de toute pièce par l'auteur ici présente)

**Gray:** OMG je suis pas sorti de l'auberge…

**Natsu:** Quelle auberge?

**Erza:** Je vais le taper!

**Gérard:** Calme-toi chérie!

Lucy Heartfillia et 11 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Gray :** Merci du soutient Erza

**Erza:** De rien :D

Gray Fullbuster à créer dans le groupe "On aide tous Gray!" L'album "Natsu à moitié nu ./."

**Lucy:** Alors content ?

**Gray:** Très!

**Happy:** Ca avance Gray, plus que lui avouer tes sentiments et ça sera bon !

**Carla:** Ca mériterai presque qu'un bisou.

**Happy:** O/O

**Wendy:** Soit pas radine et donne lui son baiser!

Happy et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Erza:** Alors...

**Happy:** Ca y est !

Erza Scarlet et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Carla:** Happy arrête de danser tu est ridicule!

**Happy:** Aye Sir!

Levy Mc Garden a publié dans le groupe " Levy Opération séduction!": Les filles! Bonne nouvelle ! Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait peut-être !

**Erza:** Comment ça peut-être ? Je sais pas ce qui me retient de le tabasser!

**Gérard:** Je crois que c'est moi!

Lucy Heartfilllia et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Levy :** Merci Gérard !

**Gérard:** De rien

Natsu Dragneel aime "Les tricheurs méritent la mort!"

**Erza:** Gray qu'est que tu as encore fait?

**Gray:** Rien je suis innocent votre honneur ! (part de son délire Phénix Whrith)

**Natsu:** J'accuse le dénommé Gray Fullbuster coupable de nudisme ! (Et je continue mais quelle conne je fais -')

**Lucy:** Tu t'es encore dessapé, hein?

**Gray:** J'avais chaud!

**Natsu:** Excuse à deux balles cinquante! La plupart des filles se sont évanouies devant ton corps d'Appollon !

**Erza:** Un compliment! Gray!

**Natsu:** Il vient de tomber dans les vapes… Tiens son tel est rouge.

**Lucy:** Oh non

**Wendy:** Boulettte!

**Natsu:** Pourquoi?

**Erza: **Tu n'as pas deviné?

**Natsu:** Deviné quoi?

**Lucy:** Gérard, retient Erza-sama!

**Gérard:** Déjà fait.

Lucy Heartfillia et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Erza:** Lâche-moi que je l'assomme ce grand benêt !

Wendy Marvell aime ça.

**Natsu :** Et voila victoire par KO ! J'ai ton tel Gray ! Dis pourquoi il est rouge ? Comment ça me regarde pas ? Je crois que si au contraire ! Qu'est que tu as dis? Ah j'aurai un indice si je te rends ton Smartphone. Ok!

**Gray:** Ouf je l'ai récupérer

**Natsu**: Il vient cet indice ou j'attends la saint Glinglin ? (Ce saint n'existe pas mais cela faisait rire l'auteur alors elle l'a mis XD)

**Gray:** Bon c'est parce qu'il est de même couleur que la personne que j'aime.

**Natsu:** Qui c'est? Euh les gars, j'ai cassé Gray, il dit plus rien et il est tout rouge que faire ?

**Erza:** Va à l'endroit où vous logez et veille sur lui, ça le soignera.

Lucy Heartfillia et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Natsu:** Merci Erza t'est une pote ! (à la compote, bon je vais ailleurs si j'y suit...)

**Kana:** J'ai le nom de mon parrain des AA !

**Lisanna:** Alors?

**Kana:** Il s'appelle Shimbo! (Ne cherchez pas encore une invention farfelue de moi)

**Erza:** Contente de le savoir

**Kana:** Lisanna j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi : il a une sœur!

**Lisanna:** Et en quoi c'est bonne nouvelle?

**Kana:** Ben t'es goudou ! (j'aime pas ce mot, c'est vulgaire!)

**Lisanna:** Et…?

**Kana :** Tu as personne et je m'inquiète pour toi Lisa.

**Lisanna:** Merci mais je suis mieux seule que mal accompagnée.

Erza Scarlet et 45 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Natsu:** J'ai installé Gray, il répond toujours pas, aidez-moi les filles!

**Wendy:** Reste près de lui et ne bouge pas

**Erza:** Je n'aurais pas dit mieux !

Gajil: Je pige que dalle…

**Levy:** Allons Gajil, tu es sur de ce que tu dis là ?

**Gajil:** Euh c'est quoi ce regard... J'ai une tache? Pourquoi tu pars ? Levy!

Levy Mc Garden a publié dans le groupe "Levy opération séduction!": Dragon Slayer égal Idiot

Gray Fullbuster et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

Gérard Fernandez aime " Chez soi!"

**Erza:** Enfin ! Hein G?

**Gérard:** Superbe ! Un peu cher mais on est près de la guilde.

**Erza:** Quoi tu...tu vas rentrer dans la guilde ?

**Gérard :** ben oui, pourquoi pas ?

**Erza:** C'est trop cool!

**Gérard:** J'espère que le maître voudra bien de moi et ma magie…

**Erza:** le maître est une vraie crème, il va t'accepter, obligé !

**Gérard:** Je croise les doigts.

**Levy:** Si Erza et moi on te recommande, ça devrait aller.

**Erza:** Merci Levy!

**Levy:** Mais de rien je te renvois juste l'ascenseur Erza!

**Gérard:** Ca donne du courage tout ça! Je viens demain voir le maître.

**Erza:** Bonne nuit les gars, demain G et moi on a une longue journée biz !

**Lucy:** Hé ben, il ne chôme pas! Bon a+ je repars dans l'écriture de mon livre…

**Natsu:** Pourquoi tout le monde s'en va quand j'ai besoin d'aide ?

**Happy:** Ben il reste moi, Carla et Wendy si tu veux Natsu.

**Natsu:** Happy tu es un vrai pote !

**Lily:** Et moi on m'oublie !

**Happy:** Gomen Lily, tu es si discret qu'effectivement on t'oublie (moi aussi d'aillleurs)

Carla : C'est quoi ton problème?

**Natsu :** Enfin! Il s'est réveillé et il se cache dans un coin maintenant, qu'est qui lui arrive? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

**Happy:** Non, il est gêné c'est tout.

**Natsu:** Pourquoi?

Lily: Je vais le tanner ce mec… (je m'y perds avec ces synonymes de taper, Natsu tu es aveugle à quel point ?)

**Natsu :** Gray? Ça va

**Gray :** Me...Merci Natsu

**Natsu:** J'ai juste suivi les conseils d'Erza.

**Gray:** Ah je vois. Qu'est que j'espérais… ?

**Natsu:** Espérer quoi ?

**Wendy :** Retenez-moi les amis je vais le zigouiller !

**Carla :** Wendy, le tuer rendra malheureux tu sais qui !

**Wendy:** Ah oui... Tu as de la chance Natsu !

**Gray:** Bon les filles, on va dormir : demain la recherche continue.

**Natsu:** En plus aujourd'hui tu as presque rien fait.

**Gray:** Qu'est que t'en sait mon cher ?

**Natsu: **Zachi me l'a dit.

**Gray:** Tu crois ce vieux fou! Aller ++ les gars

**Natsu:** Ouais a+

Réponse à la reviews d'Hikaru

Tu n'a pas tord XD mais quand tu le liras ça sera encore mieux mouhahaha(les séries débiles de ma frangine déteignent sur moi T.T)

Hop un nouveau chap merci d'avoir attendu si longtemps je reviendrais avec un nouveau chapitre selon les plages horaires qu'on me passe l'ordi familial oh joie! Laissez-moi une review svp pour moi elles sont comme les champi dans Mario Kart (je suis une grande gameuse je sais -')ça me fait accélérer


	8. Chapitre 08

Bon un nouveau parce que problème réglé Ta-dam !

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Les * …* sont les actions des personnages et (…) sont mes pensées futiles les _italiques les pensées des personnages. _Satisfaits ?

**Gérard :** C'est le grand jour !

**Erza :** Maître, nous avons un nouveau !

**Makarov :** Quoi ? Ah oui j'avais entendu des rumeurs de sa venue…

**Levy :** Et ?

**Makarov :** Je veux bien qu'il vienne s'il retrouve Juvia.

**Erza :** Pourquoi cette condition, maître ?

**Makarov :** Pour être sûr qu'il veuille rentrer à Fairy Tail tient !

**Lisanna :** Je viens avec toi Gérard ! Ça ne te dérange pas Erza ?

**Kana :** Oh je vois Lisa

**Lisanna :** Quoi ?

**Kana :** Tu aimes bien notre petite Juvia…

**Wendy :** Oh… Je dirais même plus !

**Lisanna :** Ca suffit vous deux !

Erza Scarlet aime « Course poursuite »

**Gérard :** Mdr ! Bon je retrouverai Juvia !

**Natsu :** On approche du trésor je le sens !

**Gray :** L'argent n'a pas d'odeur, mon cher.

**Natsu :** Mon cher ! Tu débloques Gray !

**Gray :** Tu ne comprends pas quand je parle Nat-kun.

**Lucy :** Nat-kun c'est kawai ce surnom !

**Natsu :** Hey ! Je ne suis pas mignon !

**Gray :** Si !

**Natsu :** Ca veut dire quoi cette histoire !

**Gray :** Que je t'aime, imbécile ! Sur ce tchuss.

**Natsu :** Hein ?

**Happy :** Erza, il a dit…

**Erza :** Enfin ! Bon espérons qu'il ne noie pas, vu son état..

**Natsu :** Que ? Quoi ?

**Gérard :** Que quelqu'un plonge pour voir !

**Juvia :** J'ai… J'ai plongé pour le sauver. Pourquoi Gray-sama est gay ? Je mérite plus de vivre…

**Lisanna :** Attends Juvia ! Ne fais pas ça ! T.T

**Juvia :** Tu es triste pour Juvia mais Juvia n'a plus raison de vivre…

**Lisanna :** Je serai ta raison de vivre !

Erza Scalet et 25 autres personnes aiment ça.

Kana : Quelle déclaration !

**Lucy :** Je suis toute émue

**Juvia :** Pourquoi Lisanna ? On ne se connait pas pourtant…

**Lisanna :** J'ai longtemps admiré la Juvia d'Edoras et quand je t'ai vu toi. Je t'ai trouvé trop mignonne, j'avais envie de faire de gros câlins !

**Gérard :** Je viens te chercher avec Lisanna, elle veut effacer tes peines et devenir ton roc.

**Juvia :** Gérard pourquoi tu es avec Lisanna ? Tu es dans la guilde ?

**Gérard :** Pas encore, il faut que te ramène pour ça ! Le maître s'inquiétait pour toi.

**Juvia :** Non Juvia n'est pas utile, Juvia doit partir !

**Gérard :** Lisanna va pleurer si tu t'en vas ! Explique-lui en face, ok, après tu verras !

**Juvia :** Ok, Juvia promet de réfléchir en attendant.

**Natsu :** Gray ! Réveille-toi !

**Gray :** Nat-kun ?

**Natsu :** Ca va ?

**Gray :** Ouais t'inquiète pas.

**Juvia :** Gray-sama s'est endormi. Va Natsu, et ne le lâche pas d'une semelle, sinon Juvia viendra te hanter.

**Natsu :** Aye sir !

**Gérard :** Alors Juvia tu étais partie pourquoi ?

**Juvia :** Ben tu ne sais pas pourquoi Juvia est partie ?

**Gérard :** Explique-moi avec tes mots ! Lisa, reste près d'elle

**Lisanna :** *rougit jusqu'aux oreilles* O...Oui

Kana Alberona et 23 autres aiment ça.

**Juvia :** Juvia est partie parce que Gray-sama aime les hommes donc Juvia était triste parce que Juvia est amoureuse de Gray-sama.

**Gérard :** Merci Juvia et s'il te plaît dit « je » ça m'ennuie de t'entendre parler en disant ton prénom…

**Lisanna :** Juvia-chan !*la serre fort dans ses bras*

**Juvia :** Lisanna c'est gentil mais Ju…*voit le regard effrayant de Gérard* Je n'aime que Gray-sama !

**Lisanna :** Je prends le risque Juvia !

**Gray :** Ah j'ai bien dormis ! Dormis ?... Kya Natsu !

**Natsu :** Euh ouais *émerge de son sommeil*

**Gray :** Tu fais quoi là ?

**Natsu :** Je te surveille !

**Gray :** Pourquoi ?

**Natsu :** Parce qu'on m'a demandé et …_tu as dit que tu m'aimes et je me pose des questions._

**Gray :** ET ?

**Natsu :** Rien *rougit*

**Gray :** Laisse-moi deviner, tu… tu réfléchis à ce que j'ai dit ! Ne te force pas *lui pose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuse de Natsu*

**Natsu :** *rougit* Gray pervers !

**Gray :** A ton service *ricane et fuit*

**Natsu :** Viens ici ! *s'énerve*

**Gray :** Tu ne m'attraperas pas si tu es si lent ! *rigole de bon cœur*

**Erza :** Bien joué Gray ! *fier de son ami*

**Gérard :** Maître Makarov j'ai ramené Juvia mais elle est triste donc évitez de la surmener.

**Lisanna :** Oui maître !

**Kana :** Bienvenue à la maison Juvia-chan !

**Juvia :** Où est Lucy, je dois m'excuser…

**Kana :** En mission avec Wendy !

**Juvia :** Ca va Kana ?

Kana : Ben oui !

**Juvia :** Tu es saoul !

**Kana :** Non ça fait presqu'une semaine que je suis clean !

**Lucy :** Bonjour les filles *toujours en mission*

**Wendy :** Oh Juvia est de retour !

**Juvia :** Oui Juvia est rentré.

**Gérard :** *regard qui tue* Juvia !

**Kana :** Gérard devient comme Erza au secours tous aux abris !

**Erza :** *serre Gérard dans ses bras* Enfin de retour ! On rentre ?

**Gérard :** Attend le maître ne m'a pas encore accepté !

**Erza :** Maître ! *lance un regard qui fait froid dans le dos*

**Makarov :** Mira le tampon-tatoo stp !

**Mirajana :** Le voilà *toute joyeuse*

**Makarov :** *appose le sigle de la guilde sur le bras gauche de Gérard* Te voila membre !

**Erza :** Félicitation !

**Kana :** Si on faisait la fête ?

**Juvia :** Kana tu es clean !

**Kana :** Pour s'amuser pas besoin de boire !

**Makarov :** Non que tout le monde rentre chez soi.

Mirajane aime ça.

**Kana :** Pourquoi ? Vous êtes rabat-joie…

**Makarov :** Je suis le maître et tu t'exécutes !

**Erza :** Wah le maître est fâché éclipsons-nous G !

Chapitre bouclé

Réponse à Hikaru :

Merci de tes reviews maintenant tu est la seule qui suit et qui commente et c'est triste T.T . J'espère que tu es contente pour Lisanna (elle est remonté dans mon estime la petite si tu as vu les dernier épisodes tu peux comprendre lol). La suite arrivera un jour…

A Bientôt l'auteur flemmarde Haru ^.^


	9. Chapitre 09

Re-coucou minna-san !

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je les emprunte à l'auteur :P

* .. .* sont les actions

(…) Mes pensées inutiles

_Italiques pensées très utile pour comprendre à quoi pensent nos chers mages_

Sur ce voici la suite …

**Lucy :** Mission finie ! Je rentre enfin chez moi !

**Wendy :** J'ai hâte de revoir Carla !

**Kana :** Enfin !

**Levy :** Lu-chan tu auras droit à plein de câlins, tu m'as trop manqué ! Nya ~

**Gajil :** Hé !

Erza Scarlet et 32 personnes aiment ça.

**Levy :** T'est jaloux ? Nya~

Lucy Heartfillia et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Gajil :** N'importe quoi ! _Moi jaloux ? Peut-être mais je le dirais à personne nah !_

**Natsu :** Mouhahaha ! Gajil, il a peur !

**Gajil :** Viens en face pour me le dire !

**Natsu :** Nan *malade en pensant au voyage*

**Happy :** Levy pourquoi tu miaules ?

Gérard Fernandez et 5 autres aiment ça.

**Levy :** Pour rien ! _J'ai_ envie _d'embêter Gajil._

**Carla :** Ce n'est pas très sérieux ça ! Levy !

**Happy :** Carla…*serre Carla dans ses bras* Laisse-la !

**Carla :** Ok ! *rougis*

**Lisanna :** Allez Juvia faisons les magasins ensembles !

**Juvia :** Non Juvia veux pas, Juvia veux rester chez Juvia.

**Gérard :** JUVIA !

Erza Scarlet et 11 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Juvia :** J'ai compris Gérard…

Lisanna aime : « Les regards effrayant »

Erza Scarlet et Mirajane aiment ça.

**Gray :** Putain de trésor de merde !

**Natsu :** Pourquoi tu te plains Gray ? _Je croyais que tu m'aimais._

**Gray :** Bah j'ai envie de rentrer _et de te faire des choses ! Garde ton sang-froid Gray !_

**Natsu :** Pourquoi ?

**Gray :** Pour qu'on soit au calme _puisqu'ici tu cours partout en criant _*soupire*

**Natsu :** Allez Gray ! *le tape le dos.* Si on s'y met ensembles on y arrivera ! *sourire ravageur*

**Gray :** *rougis* Pourquoi pas Nat-kun ! *sourire moqueur*

**Natsu :** Ne recommence pas avec ce surnom Gray !

**Gray :** *lui prend le bras* Si !

**Natsu :** Gray… Tes vêtements ! On est en public !

**Gray :** Aye ! *va remettre des vêtements*

Happy et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Gray :** Quoi ça te gène quand je suis à poil ?

**Natsu :**…_Euh en public, en privé je ne sais pas encore puisque tu as le don de faire un st_rip_-tease pour tous !_

Erza Scarlet et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Gray :** Nat-kun !

**Natsu :** Gray ! Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

Lucy Heartfillia et 14 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Gray :** Ben non !

Erza Scarlet et 11 autres personnes aiment ça.

Zeref Kuromadoshi est désormais ami avec Natsu Dragneel.

**Zeref :** Natsu ! *lui saute dans les bras*

**Gray :** C'est qui lui ? _S'il me le pique je l'étripe ce mec !_

Levy Macgarden et 22 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Natsu :** Euh mec ! Arrête de me coller !

**Gray :** Nat-kun c'est qui ?

**Zeref :** Nat-kun c'est mignon comme surnom !

**Natsu :** Tu m'appelles comme ça je t'arrache les yeux !

Erza Scarlet et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Gray :**…_Moi je peux ! Bon signe !_

**Natsu :** Gray ! J'te présente Zeref Kuromadoshi un ami d'enfance !

**Gray :** Je croyais que tu ne connaissais que les membres de la guilde et Igneel !

**Natsu :** Zeref je l'ai rencontré lors d'une mission, tu peux demander à Mira.

**Gray :** Mira ?

**Mirajane :** Oui c'est exact !

**Wendy :** Zeref tu dégages ! Tu vois pas que tu les déranges ?

Erza Scarlet et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Zeref :** Ben Natsu m'a tellement manqué ! *pleurniche*

**Natsu :** Zeref mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

Wendy Marvel et Erza Scarlet aiment ça.

**Zeref :** Ben je suis venu te voir !

**Gray :** Et c'est tout ?

Happy et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Zeref :**…_Pour qui il se prend, lui ? S'il veut mon Natsu faudra qu'il me passe sur le corps !_

**Gray :** Tu as rien de plus à dire ? Casse-toi ! On a un putain de trésor à déterrer merde ! _Retenez-moi où je fais un malheur ! _(mmmh Lerdammer ! merde j'ai faim maintenant !)

**Natsu :** Zeref si j'étais toi, je le prendrais au sérieux ! *pense aux combats de Gray*

**Zeref :** Pff ! Pas drôle ! Bon tu as gagné mister glacé ! Mais je reviendrais ! (c'est la Maaf que je préfère c'est la Maaf !)

**Gray :** Bon on y va ! *lui tire le bras*

**Natsu :** Pour une fois que c'est toi qui prend ce genre de décision ! *rigole*

**Gray :** Grr ! _C'est cet enfoiré là ! Il m'énerve au plus haut point !_

**Lisanna :** Ju-chan !

**Juvia :** Qui c'est Lisanna ? Juvia ne connaît de Ju-chan…

**Lisanna :** Mais c'est toi ma petite Ju-chan !

**Juvia :** Ju… *se souvient de Gérard* Je m'appelle pas Ju-chan !

**Gérard :** C'est bien Juvia ! Tu parle en je !

Erza Scarlet aime ça.

**Lisanna :** C'est un surnom Juvia !

**Erza :** C'est mignon comme surnom Lisa !

**Juvia :** Ju… Je ne suis pas mignonne !

**Lisanna :** Si ! *court vers elle et lui fait un câlin*

**Lucy :** Lisa-chan, bien joué !

**Levy :** J'allais le dire pareil *saute dans les bras de Lucy* Copine ! *la câline*

**Gajil :** … _Vooi Levy ! (Squalo sort de ce corps tu es un perso de reborn tu n'a rien a faire ici !)S'il faut donner des câlins c'est moi tu m'aimes ou pas !_

**Lucy :** Euh Levy-chan ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire ce genre de choses…

**Levy :** Mais si tu es mon amie c'est normal !

**Lucy :** Euh –' je ne crois pas !

**Happy :** Pourtant j'en fais plein à Natsu !

**Carla :** Ce n'est pareil idiot !

**Happy :** Ah bon !

**Carla :** Nous sommes des animaux donc ce n'est pas pareil !

**Happy :** Mais Natsu m'a toujours dit que j'étais son ami !

**Carla :** Oui peut-être mais je te dis que ce n'est pas pareil ! *boude*

**Happy :** Excuse-moi Carla !

**Carla :** Si tu veux je t'expliquerai ça plus tard seul à seul.

**Happy :** C'est un rendez-vous ?

**Carla :** Oui Idiot !

**Happy :** Youpi *danse de la joie*

Bon finis les amis avec beaucoup de retard désolé…

Réponses aux reviews antonymes :

Hikaru : Elle est ou la pub pour produit capillaire ?

Gayjap : Tu trouve ça mignon cool ça et en plus ça te plait encore mieux XD pour te prévenir tu as deux choix. Soit tu passes ton adresse mail. Soit tu t'inscris ici. Tu détestes Facebook mais ce site n'est juste qu'un gros détail dans ma fic pas la structure principale XD. Je suis contente que les persos te surprennent !

Demande de Reviews let's go !

Pour une reviews de toi, j'écrirai n'importe quoi

Pour une reviews…. de toi

Une petite reviews please !

A plus tard pour de nouvelles aventures Votre auteure flemmarde Haru

Ps : Récemment j'ai reçu une critique, ça m'a un peu déprimé mais ça va maintenant ja ne


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour amis lecteurs et (surtout) lectrices !

Voici le tant attendu chapitre 10 !

Les parenthèses (…) mes pensées inutiles mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

_L'italique sont les pensées du perso seul le personnage et vous cher lecteurs pouvez les lires et les comprendre quoique …_

Les actions entre étoiles comme ceci *l'autre écrit des bêtises que personnes lis !*

Les acteurs de cette fiction ne sont pas à moi !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Natsu Dragneel a ajouté à ses activités : « Ma mode à moi ! »

Lucy Heartfillia et 26 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Erza :** Rien à dire c'est tout Natsu ça !

**Gérard :** Moi je n'étais pas au courant

Gajil Redfox et Lily Panther aiment ça.

**Gray :** Nat-kun !

**Natsu :** Gray ? _Pourquoi je sens le mauvais coup ?_

**Gray :** Tu veux de la glace ? *lui tend une glace qu'il a fait*

**Natsu :** Waouh merci ! *s'empiffre*

Levy Macgarden et 34 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Erza :** Espèce de goinfre !

**Gérard :** Sacré Natsu -.-'

Gajil Redfox aime : « Les petites personnes »

**Levy :** Gajil !

**Gajil :** Quoi ?

**Levy :** Tu as pensé à moi ? _Je suis petite mais ce qui est petit est mignon ^^_

**Gajil :** Mais qu'est tu racontes ? _Oui un peu !_

**Levy :** Gajil crétin !

**Erza :** Je vais l'assommer ! G ?

**Gérard :** Vas-y.

**Erza :** Merci !

Gérard Fernandez et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Erza :** Voilà c'est fait *embrasse Gérard*

**Gérard :** *rougis* …

Gray Fullbuster a publié dans le groupe : « Mon goinfre d'amour » (Natsu ne peux lire ces lignes les amis)

**Erza :** Tu le reteindras par son estomac !

**Lucy :** Te reste plus à savoir cuisiné Gray !

**Gray :** Je suis doué que pour les choses glacées -.-'

**Levy :** C'est déjà ça Gray, ne t'inquiète pas.

Kana Alberona a été ajouté par Lucy Heartfillia.

**Kana :** Wow les belles photos !

**Gray :** Merci Kana ! *rougis*

**Erza :** Bienvenue camarade !

**Wendy : **Une de plus !

**Carla :** Alala un rassemblement de filles et de trois gars les pauvres, je vous entends piailler comme des oisillons d'ici…

**Happy :** Carla ! *la regarde méchamment*

**Carla :** Impossible, tu as pris des cours avec Gérard ?

Erza Scarlet aime ça.

**Gérard :** Même pas !

**Happy :** Je t'ai observé Gérard-san !

**Gérard :** Je suis flatté Happy !

**Wendy :** Et de trois avec le regard effrayant \o/

Zeref Kuromadoshi a écrit sur le mur de Natsu Dragneel : Nat-kun !

**Gray :** Zeref t'est mort !

**Lucy :** O.O Gray

**Erza :** Vas-y Gray ! *lève son poing et Gérard le reçoit*

**Gérard :** Doucement Erza

**Natsu :** Zeref ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! _Déjà avec Gray j'ai du mal à m'y faire !_

**Zeref :** Pourquoi Mister glacé y a droit ?

**Natsu :** Je le connais depuis des années…

**Zeref :** Ce n'est pas une excuse !

**Erza :** Si ! Gérard…? *le regarde*

**Gérard :** Vas-y ma puce

**Erza :** Gray ça te dérange si je m'occupe de lui ?

**Gray :** Je peux lui donner un coup ?

**Natsu :** Zeref planque-toi parce si ces deux-là s'en mêlent je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !

**Gajil :** Levy j'ai à te parler en privé

**Levy :** Ok Gajil-kun

**Lucy :** Bonne merde copine

**Levy :** Merci !

**Lily :** Courage

**Gajil :** Maintenant !

**Levy :** Bon je vous laisse !

**Lisanna :** Ju-chan !

**Juvia :** Lisanna arrête, tu deviens ridicule…

**Lisanna :** Méchante ! *pleurniche et s'en va*

**Juvia :** Lisa-san ! *la suit*

**Lisanna :** Retire ce que tu as dis Juvia !*pleure*

**Juvia :** Pardonne moi Lisa-san *Les mains sur les épaules de Lisanna*

**Lisanna :** D'accord parce que tu m'as donné un surnom trop kawai, je te pardonne ma Ju-chan chérie ! Mais la prochaine fois, je partirai et tu pourras plus me retenir, compris ?

**Juvia :** Ju… Je promets de ne plus faire Lisa-san.

**Kana :** Eh ben…

**Mirajane :** Ca c'est ma frangine !

Elfman L'homme ultime aime ça.

**Lisanna :** Nii-san tu me fais honte avec ton nom…

**Elfman :** Un Homme doit être fier de ses paroles (le mot Homme est aussi indispensable à Elfman qu'a Ryohei avec ces « à l'extrême »)

Loki Leo est désormais en couple avec Ariès

**Lucy :** Félicitation Loki !

**Loki :** Lucy, j'espère que toi aussi tu trouveras l'amour.

**Lucy :** Te tracasse pas, Kana et moi, on est bien célibataire avec ces petits couples qui se forment, hein Kana ?

**Kana :** Oui c'est marrant de les voir se courir les uns après les autres !

**Lucy :** J'avoue !

**Wendy :** Moi aussi je suis seule les filles…

**Kana :** Et Roméo qui te court après c'est un saint esprit ?

Erza Scarlet et 14 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Carla :** Comment peut-il aimer cette perverse… ?

**Wendy :** Carla ! *la frappe*

**Erza :** Tu as bien appris tes leçons !

**Natsu :** Hii Erza-sama donne des cours de tortures !

**Levy :** Gajil m'a longuement parlé…

**Erza :** Et ? *craque les jointures de ses mains*

**Levy :** Il m'aime, mais il a peur.

**Natsu :** Trouillard !

Erza Scarlet et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Gajil :** Tu peux parler !

**Lucy :** Tu n'a rien compris…

**Gray :** Zeref ne reviendra plus avant un bon moment !

**Natsu :** En clair Erza l'a envoyé à l'hosto.

**Gajil :** Levy regarde cet imbécile *la regarde amoureusement*

**Levy :** Je craque !*lui saute dessus

**Natsu :** Attaque de nain !

**Erza :** Attend que tu reviennes Gajil, que je te massacre !

Erza scarlet aime ça.

**Gray :** Nat-kun ~ *va lui faire un calin*

**Natsu :** Gray ! T'es encore à moitié à poil !

**Lucy:** Pour pas changer !

**Gray :** Levy a de la chance avec son Dragon Slayer.

**Erza :** Ton tour arrivera Gray !

**Natsu :** Bon ça va ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je sais que Gray m'aime, moi !

Fin du chapitre !

Réponses aux Reviews antonymes :

Fobby : Merci pour tes conseils j'essayerai de m'améliorer faire plus facebookiens (ça existe ce truc !)

Roku Kisa : J'adore faire des rimes (même si ça se voit pas XD)

Gayjap : Et oui un concurrent ! T'est loin d'être un bouffon !

Hikaru : Un fan-art ! Je veux, je veux ! Mais je ne t'oblige pas camarade !

A la pêche aux reviews, reviews,reviews

Je encore y aller maman

Les lecteurs du net,net,net

Laisserons peut-être une trace de leur passage

A la prochaine ! J'espère ne pas trop vous faire attendre !


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour ! Bonsoir !

Les amis voici le chapitre 11 tant attendu Quoique… Non me tuer au sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite et la fin qui se rapproche XD

Les parenthèses (…) mes pensées inutiles mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher

_L'italique sont les pensées du perso seul le personnage et vous cher lecteurs pouvez les lires et les comprendre quoique …_

Les actions entre étoiles comme ceci *l'autre écrit des bêtises que personnes lis !*

Les acteurs de cette fiction ne sont pas à moi !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Lucy Heartfillia a écrit sur le mur de Natsu Dragneel : « Comment ça se fait qu'Erza et Gérard ont massacré Zeref ? Il se baladait près de la guilde ? »

**Natsu :** Non, il était à la gare de Magnolia, il voulait squatter ma maison.

**Gray :** Comment tu sais qu'il voulait faire ça ?

**Natsu :** Il m'a envoyé un mail ce crétin…

Gray Fullbuster aime ça.

**Erza :** Tu peux parler Natsu !

Kana Alberona et 26 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Natsu :** Bref ! Il m'a dit qu'il m'attendrait avec une bonne tarte à mon retour.

**Levy :** Effectivement c'est un imbécile !

**Gray :** Demain retour à la guilde !

**Lucy :** et le trésor ?

**Natsu :** Trouvé hier soir !

**Erza :** On n'était pas au courant !

Gajil : Vooiii ! Pourquoi on n'est pas au courant ?

**Erza :** Ouais c'est vrai ça…

**Natsu :** Batterie a plat !

**Erza :** GRAY !

**Gray :** Oui ?

**Erza :** C'est quoi ton excuse à toi ?

**Gérard :** Les amis, si j'étais vous, je dirais la vérité parce que là, Erza est très fâchée…

Wendy Marvel aime ça.

Gazjil Redfox et Levy Macgarden sont désormais « fiancés »

**Kana :** A quand le mariage ?

**Gajil :** Euh… Levy ?

**Levy :** Oui ?

**Gajil :** On va se marier ?

**Levy :** Mais pas tout de suite.

**Gajil :** Ouf !

**Natsu :** Eh ben vous chômez pas ! _Mon petit Gray lance-toi !_

**Gray :** Arg mon nez me chatouille !

**Wendy :** C'est ton chéri qui pense à toi !

Lucy Heartfillia et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Gray :** Qu'est que vous racontez ? C'est impossible : 'penser' ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

Erza Scarlet aime ça.

**Gray :** On peut parler en privé Nat-kun !

**Natsu :** A+ les gars et encore félicitation Gajil ! *sourire charmeur*

(En totale exclu voici la discutions privée de nos deux mages !)

**Gray :** Tu sais que je t'aime !

**Natsu :** Oui

**Gray :** Et toi m'aimes-tu Nat-kun ?

**Natsu :** Euh… Oui je crois…

**Gray :** Tu crois ? *pleure*

**Natsu :** Chut Gray ! *le prend dans les bras* Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment aimer un gars si sensationnel que toi Gray *lui caresse les cheveux*

**Gray :** Bien sûr que oui !

**Natsu :** Je devrai me contenter de Zeref !

**Gray :** Si tu veux de cet enfoiré, je pars tout de suite !

**Natsu :** Non reste ! *le serre fort*

**Gray :** Bon oublie Zeref c'est un ordre !*regard effrayant*

**Natsu :** Tu fais plus peur qu'Erza là !

**Gray :** J'espère bien ! *sourire taquin*

**Natsu :** Si on le criait sur le mur ?

**Gray :** Pas tout de suite, j'ai envie de m'amuser avant.

**Natsu :** Je suis partant ! Fais gaffe à Erza ! Dis-moi ton plan !

**Gray :** On va rentrer à des moments différents à la guilde et on va prétendre qu'on veut plus se voir mais ça ne sera pas vrai et la semaine prochaine on leur lâchera le morceau !

**Natsu :** On intérêt à courir très vite…

**Gray :** Ouip !

**Lucy :** J'espère que c'est bon pour nos deux amis !

**Mirajane :** Moi aussi

**Lisanna :** Nee-chan, mêle-toi de tes oignons !

**Juvia :** Lisa-chan *les yeux plein d'étoiles*

**Lisanna :** Ju-chan, tu es malade ?

**Wendy :** Non, elle te regarde de la façon qu'elle le faisait avec Gray !

**Lisanna :** C'est vrai ?

**Lucy :** Oui !

**Lisanna :** Ma Ju-chan que j'aime… *l'embrasse passionnément*

**Wendy :** Je suis émue T.T

**Roméo :** Bisous ?

**Wendy :** Non, boulet ! *le frappe*

**Roméo :** Aie ! Wendy-chan je t'aime !

**Erza :** Il insiste en plus, je comprends maintenant ! Oh le boulet…

**Gérard :** Heureusement que tous les mecs ne sont pas comme ça !

Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fulbuster et toutes les filles de Fairy Tail aime ça.

Elfman L'Homme et Evergreen la superbe fée sont désormais « en couple »

**Mirajane :**…

**Lisanna :** Mira-nee !

**Juvia :** Elle s'est évanouie !

**Lisanna :** Elle va bien ?

**Juvia :** Oui Lisa-chan

**Lisanna :** Merci Ju-chan !

**Lucy :** Dites les gars si on faisait la fête quand les deux autres reviendront ?

**Levy :** Bonne idée Lu-chan

**Gajil :** Une fête pour tout le monde ? Ou que pour que pour ces deux-là ?

**Erza :** Oui Gajil, pour tout le monde !

**Gérard :** J'ai hâte d'y être !

**Kana :** Mais silence pour les deux autres compris !

**Erza :** Oui on a compris, n'est-ce pas ?

**Carla :** Je crois que personnes n'a le courage de te contre-dire…

**Gérard :** Je suis fier de Mon Erza !

Erza Scarlet aime ça.

**Gray :** Dans le train du retour ! Natsu malade ! Tête sur mes genoux ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

**Lucy :** Profites-en Gray

**Gray :** Ce n'est pas mon genre ! Quoi Natsu ? Peux-tu répéter ? Non ne répète pas !

**Kana :** Aie ! Courage Nat-kun !

**Gray :** Hé c'est moi qu'il l'appelle comme ça ! Copyright!

**Kana :** Ok -.-'

**Erza :** Mdr, bien joué Gray !

**Gray :** Merci Erza ! T'es vraiment une pote.

**Erza :** Tu me l'as déjà dit, ça XD

Fin

Dites merci à Anja-chan qui m'a fait vachement avancé grâce au délire qu'on s'est pris (au passage allez voir sa fic ! Enfin si vous connaissez Bleach )

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Hikaru : T'est un ou une fidèle toi maintenant mdr ! Es-tu satisfait dans mon explication le comment du pourquoi Zeref s'est fait massacré si vite ! Je t'oblige pas à faire ton Fan-art mais si t'en fait un je serai fière !

Et c'est tout

Si vous voulez la suite mettez une review et prenez un bon délire avec moi ça fonctionnent super !

Allez je le dis plus A++


	12. Chapitre 12

Bon le voici ! Et la vous l'avez vraiment attendu XD. Excusez-moi mais pour l'instant mon inspiration est vraiment médiocre. Cette année je posterai tout les samedis cette fic sauf ce chapitre-ci.

Les parenthèses (…) mes pensées inutiles mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher

_L'italique sont les pensées du perso seul le personnage et vous cher lecteurs pouvez les lires et les comprendre quoique …_

Les actions entre étoiles comme ceci *l'autre écrit des bêtises que personnes lis !*

Les acteurs de cette fiction ne sont pas à moi !

**Natsu :** Je suis rentré! Erza ! Duel!

**Erza :** Pourquoi ? Besoin de te défouler Natsu ?

**Natsu :** Ouais : Gray ne veut plus se battre T.T

**Erza :** Je te faire la leçon Natsu !

**Gérard :** * En mode pompom* E-R-Z-A !

**Lucy :** Il a fumé quoi ?

**Kana :** Je sais pas, mais c'est de la bonne vu son état.

**Gérard :** Je suis Normal !

**Wendy :** Mais oui !

**Lucy :** Déjà levée Wendy ?

**Wendy :** Ben oui !

**Gray :** Salut !:(

**Lucy :** Qu'est qu'il a encore fait ?

**Gray :** Je suis désespéré ! Pourquoi il fallait que ça m'arrive à moi !

**Erza :** * Encore plus en colère* Natsu !

Lucy Heartfillia et Gérard Fernandez aiment ça.

Juvia Loxar et Lisanna Strauss sont désormais « en couple »

**Juvia :** C'est gênant Lisa-chan

**Lisanna :** Je veux crier au monde entier que je suis avec toi et que je t'aime !

**Gray :** Il y en a qui ont de la chance:(

**Lucy :** Viens prendre un thé chez moi Gray !

**Gray :** C'est gentil Lucy !_ Le plan marche à la perfection !_

**Lucy :** C'est naturel !

**Natsu :** Je suis épuisé… J'ai raté quoi ?

**Kana :** Bon à rien ! Va te faire foutre !

**Lucy :** Oula Kana t'es vraiment fâché !

**Wendy :** On te comprend ma chère mais son cas est irrécupérable…

**Natsu :** C'est finit les mots compliqués ?

**Lucy :** Non !

Levy MacGarden et 27 autres aiment ça.

**Lisanna :** C'est finit cette bataille sur mon mur les gars !

**Juvia :** Si j'étais vous, j'irai me bagarrer ailleurs…

**Mirajane :** C'est bien ma sœur !

**Lisanna :** Merci Mira-nee

**Mirajane :** De rien !

**Lisanna :** Remis du choc pour Oni-chan ?

**Mirajane :** J'arrive toujours pas à le croire… ces deux-là ensembles !

**Lisanna :** C'est étonnant mais il faudra s'y faire ! Et les amours Mira-nee ?

**Mirajane :** Rien de neuf

**Lisanna :** Courage ! Bon je te laisse je vais me balader avec Ju-chan !

**Mirajane :** Amuse-toi bien !

**Juvia :** Ne vous inquiétez pas !

**Mirajane :** Je me fais pas de soucis Juvia-san !

Gajil Redfox aime « Écouter une histoire lue à haute voie »

**Levy :** Arrêtes, tu va me faire rougir !

**Gajil :** Et si c'était mon but ma chérie ?

**Wendy :** Qu'ils sont mignons !

**Mirajane :** En parlant de choses mignonnes, ils sont où Happy et Carla ?

**Wendy :** Ils font des cochonneries !

**Carla :** Wendy !

**Wendy :** Je suis trop forte : j'ai réussi à te faire réagir !

**Charles :** * Boude*

Ultear Milkovich est désormais amie avec Gray Fullbuster

**Gérard :** Ca va depuis le temps, Ultear ?

**Ultear :** Très bien ! Qu'est que tu fais de beau Gérard ?

**Gérard :** Je suis devenu un mage de Fairy Tail *Tout fier*

**Ultear :** Bien joué Erza !

**Gérard :** J'ai rien dit

**Ultear :** Instinct féminin !

**Erza :** Mdr je l'aime bien cette petite !

**Gérard :** Mais… *Yeux de chat battu*

**Erza :** *Va faire un calin à Gérard*

(bon je passe en message privé entre Natsu et Gray)

**Natsu :** Notre plan fonctionne Gray !

**Gray :** Je sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps !

**Natsu :** De quoi tu parles ?

**Gray :** Je veux t'embrasser Nat-kun !

**Natsu :** G-Gray !

**Gray :** Oui mon amour ?

**Natsu :** Je t'adore !

**Gray :** Moi aussi *bisous virtuels*

**Happy :** Reviens de son rendez-vous avec son aimée.

Lucy Heartfillia et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Carla :** Idiot il faut que tu te vantes en plus !

**Wendy :** Soit pas méchante sinon plus de câlins *Boude*

**Carla :** Tu n'oseras jamais Wendy.

**Wendy :** Tu veux parier ?

**Erza :** Vas-y Wendy-san !

**Natsu :** Wendy-san ? Depuis quand vous êtes potes vous deux ?

**Erza :** Depuis un bail *Souris *

**Natsu :** Pauvre Gérard

**Gérard :** Moi ça me dérange pas

**Natsu :** Espèce de soumis

**Gérard :** Répète un peu ! *Mode Méchant on *

**Erza :** Je suis fière de toi mon chéri !

**Gray :** J'ai besoin d'une virée entre potes.

**Natsu :** Ben je suis là Gray !

**Lucy :** Mais quel crétin ! Tu n'as pas vu qu'il ne veut pas de toi Natsu ?

**Natsu :** Ben je suis son potes et il dit qu'il veut une virée c'est normal que je me propose non ?

**Erza :** Tu peux compter sur moi et Gérard !

**Gray :** Merci Erza !

**Lucy :** Sur Kana et moi aussi si tu veux !

**Gray :** Merci les filles

**Gérard :** Hé je suis là aussi mais d'abord, Erza, je vais faire une leçon au petit rose.

**Natsu :** C'est qui ça ?

**Erza :** Tu le sauras bien assez tôt *rire démoniaque *

**Natsu :** Oula Erza pète un câble...

**Gérard :** Mon petit Dragounet vient voir tonton Gérard

**Gray :** J'aime bien ce surnom !

**Gérard :** Merci bon excusez-moi mais le devoir m'appelle

**Natsu :** Au secours !

Fin de ce chapitre ! Désolée pour impardonnable retard mais j'ai eu ce que qu'on appelle un manque d'inspiration en plus des gros soucis qui s'accumulent enfin toujours sans Bêta pour me corriger et m'encourager. Fini les délires entres auteur dire que ça m'amusait...

Réponses aux Reviews anonymes :

FairyTail78 : (j'aime bien ton pseudo) la suite est là elle te plait ?

Hikaru : J'espère que tu as fini XD Je te laissé pas mal de temps MDR. Tu peux m'appeler Haru-chan ^^(j'adore le royaumes des chats!) et les autres s'il le veulent

Gayjap : Oui ils finiront à l'hosto

Promis je ferai un chapitre ce samedi bon passons au côté humoristique de l'auteur :

Oh toi l'élu tu viens de poser tes yeux sur le texte sacré tu te devras de laisser une trace de ton passage sinon il y aura une tempête mouhahahaha


	13. Chapitre 13

Coucou nous voici samedi ! Et comme promis voici votre chapitre 13 !

Les parenthèses (…) représentent mes pensées inutiles mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

_L'italique représente les pensées du personnage. Seul le personnage et vous, chers lecteurs, pouvez les lires et les comprendre. Quoique …_

Les actions entre étoiles comme ceci *Écris comme une acharnée*

Les acteurs de cette fiction ne sont pas à moi mais Hiro Mashima-sensei

OoOoOoOoO

**Gérard :** Natsu sera plus capable de dire quoi ce soit à présent

**Erza :** Voila ce qui arrive quand Gérard est en colère…

**Gray :** Eh ben j'espère qu'il est toujours vivant

**Gérard :** Ne t'inquiète pas Gray-san. Blessé certes mais pas mort !

**Lucy :** Il avait cherché le Dragounet

**Erza :** Ton surnom pour Natsu va faire le tour de tout Magnolia

**Happy :** La honte !

**Charles :** Ton maître est un imbécile

**Happy :** Et moi ?

**Wendy :** Happy ?

**Happy :** Qu'est qu'il y a Wendy ?

**Wendy :** Parfois tu es aussi crétin que ton maître

**Happy :** Méchante !

OoOoOoOoO

Lisanna Strauss aime « Les jours de pluie me déprime comme tes larmes »

Gérard Fernandez et 32 autres personnes aiment ça

**Mirajane :** C'est joliment dit

**Lisanna :** C'est pas de moi Mira-nee

**Erza :** Juvia pleure ?

**Lisanna :** Non ! Elle est heureuse, elle rit

**Juvia :** Je suis très heureuse ! J'espère que ça ira pour Gray-sama

**Gray :** Laisse tomber le « sama » Juvia

**Juvia :** Je vais essayer

**Gray :** Merci !

OoOoOoOoO

Levy MacGarden a crée l'événement « Mon mariage »

**Gérard :** Et nous Erza c'est pour quand ? Félicitation vous deux vous méritez d'être heureux !

**Erza :** J'aime pas l'idée du mariage Gérard. On est ensembles et on s'aime ça suffit pour prouver qu'on s'aime tous les deux

**Gérard :** Je comprends. Dommage

**Gray :** Un jour tu la feras changer d'avis Gérard

**Gérard :** J'espère !

**Levy :** On invite toute la guilde !

**Gray :** Ultear peux venir ?

**Erza :** Ouais elle trop sympa, même si je l'ai jamais vu !

**Gajil :** Gray tu n'étais pas gay, par hasard

**Gray :** Si ! Mais Ultear c'est une amie super cool, un peu particulière mais gentille.

**Levy :** Gajil, je t'ai dis quoi à propos de Gray

**Gajil :** J'avais oublié Levy

**Levy :** N'oublie plus sinon je me fâche

**Gajil :** Ma petite crevette, je t'adore

**Lucy :** Levy toujours à supporter ces surnoms bizarres

**Levy :** C'est un grand maladroit

**Gajil :** Tu veux que je boude ?

**Levy :** Je dis ça comme ça mais tu sait très bien que j'aime toutes les facettes de ta personnalité et je suis super impatiente d'en connaître d'autres…

**Gajil :** Je suis pas si complexe que ça

**Levy :** Que tu crois !

**Gray :** Vous me faites rire, j'en oublie mes soucis !

**Erza :** C'est génial pour fêtez ça : danse de la joie !

**Gérard :** *Rigole* je filme ça !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gérard Fernandez a partagé la vidéo « Erza danse de la joie »

**Kana :** Eh ben Erza tu danses comme une déchainée

**Erza :** Qui t'as permis de me filmé G ?

**Gérard :** Tu es tellement jolie quoi tu fasses…

**Erza :** C'est gentil mais ça ressemble à une esquive

**Gérard :** Désolé

**Erza :** Tu l'auras ta leçon

**Gérard :** Je suis prêt à l'affronter Erza

**Lucy :** Je plains les voisins... Et merde je suis dedans. Kana au secours !

**Kana :** Met toi à l'abri dans la guilde !

**Makarov :** Plus simple Gérard et Erza

**Erza :** Oui maître !

**Makarov :** Faites ça hors de la ville

**Mirajane :** Et loin de toute civilisation

**Gérard :** Qui vous dit qu'on va faire un carnage ?

**Mirajane :** Erza !

Tous les membres de la guilde aiment ça

**Makarov :** Elle ne sait pas se retenir

**Juvia :** C'est vrai !

**Lisanna :** Elle est comme ça !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gray Fullbuster aime « les chemises hawaïennes »

**Lucy :** Même s'il se ballade à moitié à poil…

**Charles :** Dit celle qui met de grands décoltés

**Lucy :** Je suis une jolie fille c'est normal que je le montre

**Makarov :** Toute façon avec Kana qui se ballade en maillot, je trouve Lucy fort raisonnable

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Zeref :** Homme des glaces ?

**Gray :** C'est à moi que tu causes ?

**Zeref :** Qui d'autre ?

**Ultear :** Zeref, tu n'aura pas Natsu

**Zeref :** Il est bléssé. Je le sais, j'ai un espion ici

**Gray :** Tu le connais Ultear ?

**Ultear :** Malheureusement !

**Gray :** Qui c'est, que je le massacre !

**Zeref :** Comme si j'allais te le dire…

**Gray :** Bon qu'est que tu me veux ?

**Zeref :** Je suis sûr que c'est de ta faute

**Gray :** Bon, si tu veux une bonne déculotté je répond présent !

**Zeref :** Je te bas à plate couture, Homme givré

**Gray :** Ah tu crois ?

**Zeref :** Ouais

**Erza :** Gray va voir ce qu'il te veut, Gérard et moi on enquête sur l'espion

**Gray :** Bon on se voit où et à quelle heure ?

**Zeref :** Coline des agrumes (miam !) à 15h30 demain. Je t'attendrais

**Gray :** J'y serai sans fautes Noirot

**Erza :** Ca va déménager si Gray y va à fond

**Gérard :** Si Erza le dis, je pari que Gray reviendras sans blessure

**Lisanna :** Je te suis

**Gray :** Que de confiance ! Merci

**Zeref :** Je suis plus fort que vous ne le pensez.

**Gérard :** Dis celui qui s'est fait battre par Erza

OoOoOoOoO

Fin du chapitre !

J'espère que vous aimez toujours ! Des impressions ? Des idées ? N'importe quoi...

J'attends vos reviews merci de m'avoir lu

Haru


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous voila le chapitre ! Au passage je fais une petite pub pour la correctrice de cette fiction j'ai nommé Les Histoires d'Alice (qui d'ailleur n'a corrigé celui-ci!)sa fiction sur Fairy tail est génial mais a ne pas mettre sous tout les yeux vous voila prévenus !

Les parenthèses (…) représentent mes pensées inutiles mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

_L'italique représente les pensées du personnage. Seul le personnage et vous, chers lecteurs, pouvez les lires et les comprendre. Quoique …_

Les actions entre étoiles comme ceci *Écris comme une acharnée*

Les acteurs de cette fiction ne sont pas à moi mais Hiro Mashima-sensei

OoOoOoOoO

Makarov : C'est une belle journée pour un mariage ! D'abord j'ai indiqué un endroit où Erza pourra donner sa leçon a Gérard

Juvia : Pourquoi c'est une belle journée maître ?

Makarov : Juvia on dit mariage pluvieux mariage heureux

Ultear Time aime ça

Juvia : Vous connaissez beaucoup d'expressions comme ça Maître ?

Makarov : Certainement mais je me fatiguerai à toutes te les dire maintenant

Juvia : Je vous fatigue ?

Makarov : Mais non je n'ai pas envie c'est tout

Gray : Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à être un lève tôt

Juvia:Bonjour Gray-sam...Gray

Gray : Bien rattrapé

Ultear : J'ai hâte de connaître tes amis de la guilde Gray

Gray : Tu viens avec Meldy ?

Ultear : Je peux ?

Gray : Ben oui!N'est ce pas maître ?

Makarov : Ce n'est pas que toi demander Gray

Gray : Je ne veux pas la réveiller c'est mon amie. _Gajil au réveil non peu pour moi !_

Makarov : J'ai hâte je suis témoin du marié

Gray : Moi aussi !

Ultear : Gray en costume c'est sûr que le dragounet ne résistera pas

Gray : Je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça merci du tuyau Ultear-san

Ultear Time et 3 autres personnes aiment ça

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Natsu : Je viens de sortir de l'hosto. Merci Wendy sans tes soins je serai pas sur pieds

Wendy : De rien mais ce n'était pas pour t'aider que je l'ai fait. _Mais pour mes plans pour que Toi et Gray vous vous faites des choses...*S'égare dans sa perversion *_

Natsu : Je suis content !

Wendy : Moi aussi !

Natsu : Ben pourquoi Wendy ?

Wendy : Ben tu n'est pas au courant ? Le mariage de Levy-chan

Natsu : Ils vont vite en besogne ces deux-là

Wendy : Laisse-les ! *serre son poing *

Ultear Time et 26 autres personnes aiment ça

Lisanna : Tu as intérêt de bien t'habiller sinon je me fâche

Natsu : Aye !

Happy aime ça

Carla : Il t'imite toujours comme ça quand il a peur ?

Happy : Aye !

Carla : On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge avec ces deux-la !

Natsu : Vous êtes méchants pour ça je viendrais pas je trouverai quelqu'un qui sera partant pour une baston bien rangée.

Erza : Je reviens et deviné ce que je vois ?

Wendy : Natsu qui essaye de filer à l'anglaise

Erza : Toi tu est bien ma disciple ! *fière *

Wendy Marvell aime ça

Gérard : Je suis fatigué !

Gray : Il a survécu ! Respect G !

Erza : Il est fort mon G

Gérard : Arrêtez de me complimenter je vais prendre la grosse tête

Erza : Natsu viens un peu on doit se parler en pv

OoOoOoOoOoO

(bon je ne fais pas un long discours passons en mode discution privé!)

Erza : Natsu serai-tu déprimé pae hasard

Natsu : Qu'est qui te fais penser ça je pète la forme !

Erza : Natsu je te connais

Natsu : J'aimerai que vous arrêtez de me prendre à moi

Erza : Je vois...

Natsu : Merci Erza ! Je me sens déjà mieux

Erza : Tu te remet vite toi j'aime bien cet aspect de ta personnalité

Natsu : Yosh ! Je suis prêt à tout détruire !

Erza : Te revoilà tel que je te connais ça fait plaisir !

Natsu : En fait tu peux être sympa Erza !

Erza : Natsu si je t'attrape !

Natsu : Ha ha*court *

OoOoOoOoOoO

Levy : Enfin réveillé à 10 heure du mat

Gajil : Par des rires en plus ! L'allumette est en forme !

Gérard : Il est poursuivit par Erza

Gajil : Encore !

Lucy : Il est stupide mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime

Levy : Lu-chan ! Parée a être ma demoiselle d'honeur ?

Ultear : Bon si j'ai bien compris du coté de Gajil il y a Makarov et Gray comme témoin. Du coté de Levy il y a Lucy

Levy : Bon au fait de mon coté j'ai Lu-chan, Erza et Juvia comme témoin. Dis donc Gajil le maître et Gray c'est bien penser

Gajil : Ben je sait pas qui d'autre je ne voulais pas l'alumette, il serai capable de faire n'importe quoi avec son costard

Levy : Sauf que tu oublie un détail mon mangeur de métal

Gajil : Lequel ?

Levy : Gray a la fâcheuse habitude de se déshabiller

Gray : Je me déshabillerai pas ! Ultear m'a donné tuyau pour le dragounet

Levy: Sympa ton amie !

Gray : Je sait ! Dis je me suis permis de l'inviter

Levy : Pas de soucis Gray, elle la bienvenue.

Gajil : Déjà avec la guilde on étais beaucoup pour finir on aura tout Magnolia

Makarov Draer aime ça

Gray : Elle va venir avec sa copine Meldy

Lucy : Donc elle est lesbienne ce qui explique pourquoi c'est juste une amie

Levy MacGarden aime ça

Gray : C'est elle qui m'a ouvert les yeux pour mon homosexualité

Levy : Tu as bien fait de l'inviter j'ai hâte de la voir

Lisanna : J'ai hâte de danser avec Ju-chan dans sa jolie robe

OoOoOoOoO

Ultear Time est désormais amie avec Levy MacGarden et 29 autres personnes

Levy : Je suis contente que Gray t'a invité

Ultear : Tu as dis quoi encore ?

Gray : Juste a quel point tu est extra

Ultear : Tu exagère !

Gray : Mais non !

Ultear : Tu as un plan pour le crétin aux cheveux noirs

Gray : Oh que oui!_Aujourd'hui je détruit ce crétin et révèle notre relation Natsu et moi. J'espère qu'il court toujours aussi vite !_

OoOoOoO

Zeref : L'homme de glace fais tes prières

Gray : Je ne suis pas croyant désolé

Zeref : Oh tu fais le malin ?

Gray : Non je t'accorde la première offensive !

Gérard Fernandez aime ça

OoOoOoOoO

Erza : Courir après Natsu m'a fais du bien j'avais besoin d'exercices

Natsu : ça faisait bail que j'avais pas autan ri a quand la prochaine ?

Erza : Je ne sait mais quand ça serra possible dragounet

Natsu : Quel surnom du tonnerre quand il n'y a pas le ton de la menace

Erza : Sacré G

Kana : J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'alcool c'est interdit je suis a jeun

Levy : J'y ai pensé Kana et de toute façon on peut s'amuser sans

Kana : On va tous être superbes

Gajil : Surtout ma crevette

Loki : Je viens aussi

Lucy : Tu as encore forcé ta porte et Aries ça va ?

Loki : Ah elle est trop proche de Sagitarius en ce moment

Lucy : Il est jaloux !

Loki : Non !

Lucy : Siii !

OoOoOoO

Fin du chapitre le prochain le mariage dans ses détail et résultat du duel(même si vous devinez le résultat XD)

Excuse-moi pour mon retard impardonable mais mon net foire quand je le veux le moins pour ceux qui me suivent mais commente pas je les remercie ça fait plaisir d'etre lue même si on je connais ce ce que vous en pensez ! Une Reviews (ou commentaire c'est pareil c'est juste le mot qui change!)


	15. Chapter 15

Amis du jour bonjour ! Amis du soir bonsoir ! Excusez-moi encore de mon irrégularité dans la parution de mes chapitres mais _je suis maudite c'est pas possible autrement parce que_ le net foire encore chez moi ! En plus les idées n'afflue pas pour cette ceci est la fin désolée les amis !(._Alors que j'ai une idée de pairing plutôt rare dans Reborn dois-je me lancer ?_)

Les parenthèses (…) représentent mes pensées inutiles mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

_L'italique représente les pensées du personnage. Seul le personnage et vous, chers lecteurs, pouvez les lires et les comprendre. Quoique …_

Les actions entre étoiles comme ceci *Écris comme une acharnée*

Les acteurs de cette fiction ne sont pas à moi mais Hiro Mashima-sensei

OoOoOoOoO

Lucy : Levy est absolument a coupé le souffle avec sa robe de marié dans quelques secondes elle sera la plus belle de fairy tail et personne ne pourra le nier

Levy : Tu exagère Lu-chan !

Lucy : Mais non mais heureusement pour toi je suis hétéro !

Ultear : Qui sait

Lucy : ça c'est un coup en traite Ultear

Erza : Toi ma chère c'est sûr qu'on va s'entendre

Wendy : Erza-sensei et moi alors ?

Erza : Toi tu est ma disciple, on a des choses en commun avec Ultear

Gray : Je crains le pire, les gars j'espère que vous êtes aussi solide que moi

Natsu : Pas de soucis pour moi

Gérard : Je vois que tu t'en est sorti face à l'autre

Gray : Du gâteau!Je vois pas ce qu'il a d'effrayant ?

Natsu : Qu'est que tu as dit Gray ?

Lucy : Oh il y aurai de la triche en dessous de ta victoire ?

Gray : Mais non ! En plus c'est lui qui commencé à m'insulter moi j'ai répliqué avec des piques bien senties

Erza Scarlet aime ça

Erza:Je ne te savais pas comme ça j'aime

Gray : Pitoyable il aurra pas mon..._Natsu_

Lucy : Ton quoi Gray ?

Gray : Lucy te ne fâche pas s'il te plait !

Lucy : Me dit que...Gray une discution privé s'impose. Tout de suite !

OoOoOoOoOoO

(Ceci une discution privée!)

Lucy : Dis-moi que je ne trompe pas ! Toi et Natsu vous êtes...

Gray : Ensemble oui j'en peut plus de le cacher mais j'ai peur d'Erza

Lucy : J'essayerai de vous couvrir mais elle sacrément forte je vais demander de l'aide à Gérard

Gray : Croisons les doigts pour qu'il t'aide

OoOoOoOoO

(ceci est discution privé sauf qu'Erza est extrêmement curieuse et lira en toute discrétion par dessus l'épaule de son homme)

Lucy : Gérard! On besoin de ton aide !

Gérard : Pourquoi ?

Lucy : Natsu et Gray ont menti

Gérard : Et ?

Lucy : Erza va être colère

Gérard : Juste un petit peu elle va juste un peu remettre en place leurs idées

Lucy : C'est bien ça qui me fait peur ! Elle ne mesure pas sa force

Gérard:Je sait pas Lucy-san...

OoOoOoOoO

Erza : Je suis heureuse ! Mais je donner une leçon à deux personnes !

Gray : Fuyons Natsu !

Natsu : Aye !

Happy aime ça

Levy : Gardes les en vie s'il te plait Erza

Erza : T'inquiète ! Ils vont comprendre qu'il ne faut absolument pas me mentir

Natsu : Au secours !

OoOoOoOoOoO

A la cérémonie Natsu et Gray semblait un peu pâle mais en bon état. Gazille étais raide comme un picquet devant le maire. Makarov essayait de le rassurer mais rien n'y faisait. Lentement Levy s'avançait vers le bureau du maire toute souriante suivie de près par ses demoiselles d'honneur toutes splendides. Le Maire uni Levy & Gajeel sans accroc, Erza y veillait au grain.

Dans la salle loué parles deux tourtereaux la fête allait commencé d'abord un repas que Natsu attendait mais Erza l'en empêcha de se jetter sur les plats la tête la première ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire tout le monde

OoOoOoO

Natsu : Enfin je peux manger miam !

Erza : Tu en est sûr ?

Gérard : laisse-le manger s'il le faut je l'arrêterait quand il abusera du bon buffet

Erza : Merci G !_ Un boulet en moins à s'occuper_

Lucy : Hé Gray ! On aurra droit à ta glace pilée

Gray: Levy y avait pensé et la réponse est oui ! Je réserve une petite surprise pour nos deux tourtereaux

Lucy : En tout Ultear avait raison t'est super canon comme ça Gray ! Domage que soit Gay

Gray : Merci du compliment Lu-chan

Levy : je suis trop heureuse !

Levy MacGraden est passé du statut « en couple » à « mariée » avec Gajeel Redfox

Ultear : Cette fête est superbe Levy-san

Levy : Attends de voir qui fera le Dj tu sera la plus heureuse du monde

Ultear : Je me demande c'est qui ?

Gray : Moi je sait !

Levy : Ah oui pourtant je t'ai rien dit

Gray : J'ai deviné XD

Ultear : Dis Gray c'est qui ?

Gray : Mange et tu verra

Erza : Toute façon au train où Natsu engloutit son repas ça ne va pas tarder !

Gérard : je vais le ralentir de ce pas... Natsu*yeux effrayants*

Natsu : Help !

Gray : débrouille-toi ma salamandre

Levy : Attends j'ai raté un épisode ou Natsu et Gray sont ensemble

Erza : Oui ils le sont mais je leur donné une bonne leçon pour avoir osé nous mentir._ Surtout moi ! Ils ont de la chance que j'étais d'humeur généreuse !Sinon ils aurait encore plus dégusté foi d'Erza Scarlet_

Loki : Eh félicitation vous deux !

Gray : Merci Loki t'est vraiment un pote

Loki : De rien !

Lucy : Comment va Aries ?

Loki : M'en parle pas Lucy ! Elle fricote avec Sagitarius...Elle m'aime plus

Lucy : mais si voyons !

Loki : Non j'en suis sûr !

Lucy : Et si on lui demandait ?

Gray : Bonne idée Lu-chan

Lucy : Si Levy vous entendais et vous lisait

Wendy : Elle vous massacrerait !

Erza : Avec notre aide à ma disciple et moi

Natsu : Tous aux abris alliances de filles potentiellement dangereuses

Ultear : ça donne envie d'être de la partie

Gray : Pas Ultear s'il vous plaît par pitié

Natsu : Je n'ai rien compris !

Erza : Gérard !

Gérard : Les filles vont massacrer Gray

Natsu : Hé pas touche à mon Glaçon chéri compris*en colère*

Erza : Il mordrait presque le dragounnet

Happy : dragounnet XD

Carla : Happy ! * Regard effrayant*

Happy : Je m'excuse *s'incline et fui *

Gray :* Rougis* N-Natsu

Wendy : Kya trop Mignon Gray * toute contente*

Erza : Ma disciple est bizarre

Lucy : Tout comme toi ! *Fui *

Erza : Lucy attends-toi aux représailles * la Poursuit *

Levy : Quel animation !

Gejeel : Il fallait s'y attendre ma crevette

Levy : Mon Steelix chéri (ou comment l'auteur fais une référence pokémon)

Wendy : Que c'est Mignon !

Gray Fullbuster et 26 autres personnes aiment ça

Gray : J'allai dire pareil !

Levy : Bon c'est pas tout ça mais une merveilleuse Lune nous attends n'est-ce pas mon Steelix

Gajeel : * Rougis* De quoi tu parle ?

Wendy : Je suis sûre que c'est deux là vont pas dormir

Cana : Perverse va !

45 personnes aime ça

Wendy : Et fière de l'être !

Ultear : Elle du chien cette petite j'aime ça

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meldy : * Va vers les platines et s'approche du micro* C'est l'heure du slow des mariés après nous auront droit à la traditionnelle jarretelle (je ne sait pas si vous connaissez cette tradition étrange mais je me charge de l'expliquer en bref : De nos jours, la tradition de la jarretelle de la mariée "mise en vente" provient du fait que les invités, bien avant l'apparition des listes de mariage, se devaient de participer, financièrement, au départ dans la vie des nouveaux mariés. Même si, au fil du temps, l'âge moyen des mariés évolue sensiblement, auparavant, les conjoints plus jeunes ne refusaient pas une aide financière. Les temps ayant changé, il est vrai qu'à l'heure actuelle la tradition de la jarretelle se perd un peu … Les hommes la font baisser et la femmes la fait aussi. C'est une sorte de compétition entre les hommes et les femmes. je trouve cette tradition sympa alors je l'ai mise)

Ultear : C'est Meldy le DJ ! Levy merci iffiniment *saute partout *

Wendy: On était préssé de sauter le pas Levy-san * Regard pleins de sous-entendus*

Levy : * rougis* N-non

Gajeel : Allez ma crevette dansons ! * prend la main de sa femme, s'avance vers le centre de la piste* DJ Musique s'il vous plait

Meldy : * Souris* Voila *met un disque sur sa platine la musique démarre : Gloria – Kalafina (au passage écouter ce titre il est génial! Maintenant vous savez que j'écoute de la musique quand j'écris)

Gajeel : * Serre sa jeune épouse* Tu est superbe tu sait ?

Levy : *Rougis * Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Gajeel : Je le pense

Levy : Merci pour tout mon chéri

Gajeel : *rougis *

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après le slow tout le monde dansa. Lucy dansait avec Cana, Loki avait retrouvé Aries

Aries : Je suis enciente !

Loki : De qui ?

Aries : De T-toi !

Lucy : Félicitation Loki *le tape dans le dos *

Loki : Pourquoi tu étais chez Sagitarius alors

Aries : C'est mon meilleur ami et mon confident

Loki : Ah ok

Gray : Bonne nouvelle mon pote ! Prêt à être Père

Loki : Je stresse mais j'aime Aries et le petit bout qu'elle porte désormais

Natsu : Ah père ! On le sera Jamais mon glaçon

Gray : Tu sait l'adoption ça existe

Erza : * essouflé* Lucy !

Lucy : Au Secours !* se cache derrière Gérard*

Gérard : Je t'en prie mais après discutons de quelque chose ensemble

Erza : D'accord* poursuit encore Lucy*

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gray : Natsu dansons ensemble ! * le tire Natsu de sa chaise*

Wendy : Trop mignon !

Ultear Time et Lucy Heartfillia aime ça

Wendy : La jarretelle !

Meldy : * Souris* Après leur danse Wendy !

Wendy : Ok * impatiente *

OoOoOoOoO

Après la danse de Natsu et Gray, Meldy annonçat la jaretelle ce qui eu pour effet de faire arrêter Erza dans sa course poursuite . De tout ça accompagné d'une musique d'ambiance : Shojo S - Scandal (Eh oui l'auteur aime bien cet opening de Bleach)

Erza : Aller les fille toutes ensemble battons ces hommes

Wendy : Ouais

Gray : Elle est remontée a bloc elle

Natsu : Comme toujours *Souris en tenant la main de Gray *

Elfman : je relève ce défi comme un homme

Evergreen : On verra ça *sourire carnassier *

Erza : Ever contente de ta partication !

Evergreen : Cet homme de Cro-magnon verra que nous les femmes sommes plus forte que lui

Erza : Je te signale que c'est ton petit ami

Evergreen : Justement *remonte ses lunettes *

Meldy : Pour l'instant les filles mènent ! Alors les mecs un coup de mou ?

Ultear : Je t'aime ma Meldy

Meldy : * rougis* Si ça continue les filles l'emporterons

Elfman : Gray et Natsu ! Passez votre fric !

Gray : Désolé j'ai plus un rond

Natsu : Ah oui qu'est que tu as fait de notre récompense

Gray : Tu va bientôt le savoir mon dragounnet

Wendy : Moi aussi je veux savoir !

Erza : Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde chère disciple !

Gray Fullbuster et Natsu Dragneel aime ça

Wendy : mais euh...

Meldy : Les filles gagnent !

Erza : Youpie !

Evergreen : Tu vois Elfman ! Les filles sont meilleures

Elfman : Je suis un vrai je perds comme un homme la tête haute

Natsu : * Mort de rire * La tête d'Elfman Mdr *prend des photos *

Natsu Dragneel a mis une photo sur son mur : « Elfman PTDR »

56 personnes aiment ça

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

(ceci est la discution privé d'Erza et Gérard)

Erza : Eh ben je t'écoute Gérard

Gérard : Tu sait pour les enfants...

Erza : Je ne sait pas si c'est une bonne idée vu nos sales caractères, je n'imagine pas les gosses

Gérard : Justement ils se laisseront pas marcher sur les pieds ! Penses-y ! Je t'obligerai pas si tu n'a pas envie ma chérie

Erza : Merci G ! Je t'aime ! Par contre je veux bien du marriage

Gérard : c'est vrai ?

Erza : Ben oui si j'attrape le bouquet de la mariée

Gérard : Pour ça je n'ai aucune crainte !

OoOoOoOoO

Meldy : C'est l'heure pour nos tourtereaux du jour de partir avant ça la mariée est priée de lancer son bouquet a l'assistance

Lucy : Kya Levy-chan ! * se met au premier rang en entrainant Cana avec elle*

Cana : Je te rappelle qu'on est célibataires !

Lucy : Qui sait avant la fin de l'année on le sera plus

Cana : * rigole* J'aime ton optimisme !

Ultear : Elle a raison ma petite Cana

Meldy : *** **regard effrayant vers Ultear* Levy lancé votre bouquet s'il vous plait

Levy se mit dos la foule de filles qui se bagarrait en toute amitié pour avoir la meilleure place pour le fameux bouquet quand elle le lançât la cohue se fit.

Meldy : C'est Erza la prochaine mariée Félicitation !

Ultear : je le savait que ça serait elle qui l'aurai * souris tendrement*

Meldy : Il est temps des marié de s'en aller

la fête se passa relativement bien Natsu et Gray passèrent toute la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Lucy s'amusait, Cana était sombre, Makarov souriait ces « enfants » avait grandi, Mirajane se plaignit que Luxus soit pas, Loki était au petit soin avec Aries

OoOoOoOoO

L'année se passa calmement pour nos mages, Erza se mariât avec Gérard. Lucy se fit connaître grâce à son best-seller « Quelle chose complexe que l'amour » et tomba amoureuse de son éditeur. Zeref s'est trouvé une autre proie que Natsu. Cana se trouva quelqu'un grâce à un speed-dating. Mirajane parti retrouver Luxus pour lui faire part de ses sentiments. Lisanna et Juvia se montrait fièrement en public et rendait tout les hommes jaloux deux si belles filles ensembles c'était pas humain selon eux mais elles s'en foutait.

OoOoOoOoO

Petit mot de l'auteure :

Merci d'avoir suivi cette aventure j'espère vite vous retrouvez ! J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu.

Je reviendrait sur ce fandom ça c'est sûr!Excusez mes retards ***** s'incline*


End file.
